Aceptando Sentimientos
by HikariLilium
Summary: Kyle descubrió por accidente el horroroso secreto que ocultaba Cartman bajo esa irritabilidad, y ahora lleva sobre sus hombros el querer ayudar a un niño destrozado. Pero Eric jamás fue normal, y frente a estos problemas tampoco lo será. Kyman
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Ya había subido esta historia pero tuve algunos problemitas con la pagina y buee.

La estoy resubiendo ^^ (por eso el 2.0 XD)

Intente arreglarla un poco y disminuir el OoC XD

Advertencias:

-Errores de ortografía.

-Cosas sin sentido.

-Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son la serie de televisión SOUTH PARK.

-La historia si me pertenece, salio de la mente de esta loquita que escribe. XD

-Yaoi/chicoxchico

-¡Disfruten, mi gente!

**Aceptando Sentimientos**

_Capitulo 1_

Pasaron algunos años en esta pequeña ciudad de colorado. Los cuatro amigos han entrado completamente a la adolescencia. Los chicos ahora se enfrentaban a los problemas de esta nueva etapa en sus vidas, y la secundaria no les facilitaría las cosas.

Todos habían crecido mucho y alardeaban constantemente de su nueva altura. Ya se sentían niños grandes. Si, niños grandes que aún se juntaban a jugar con la play todos los viernes.

El chico con su cabello negro suelto al frio viento, se iba acercando a la parada del autobús. Podía distinguir las siluetas de sus amigos esperándolo, aunque también oyó el sonido característico de estas últimas semanas.

-¡Cállate, Cartman! Deja de meterte con mi familia, gordo estúpido!-

\- Oh, tranquilo judío, ¿Todos los judíos tienen tanta arena en la vagina?-

-¿Lo de todos los días?- Pregunto el recién llego a su amigo Kenny.

-Seep- Bostezó.

-Esto está empezando a aburrirme. Siempre fue igual pero esto es una exageración- Le comento Stan.

Las peleas entre su súper mejor amigo y el egocéntrico nazi fueron cosa de toda la vida. Pero en estos últimos días las peleas se habían vuelto absurdas, totalmente carentes de sentido y muy exageradas.

-El gordito esta insoportable- Vio como el chico de azul se acercaba a la pareja que seguía peleando- ¡Ni lo intentes! Yo lo hice y no funciono- Advirtió pero no consiguió detener a Stan.- Ash.- Desistió procurando ignorarlos.

-¡Hey! Chicos, ya paren. Es temprano para empezar a pelear por tonterías- Se acercó esta estar en medio de Eric y Kyle

\- Cartman empezó, como siempre se mete conmigo ¿Qué problema tienes maldito nazi?- Kyle estaba harto de tantas tonterías por parte de Eric, ya lo había soportado suficiente tiempo.

-¿Qué problema tengo?- El chico con una aparente mirada de indignación aparto a Stan con un empujón y se dirigió directo a la cara de Kyle, lo miro a los ojos y lo amenazo con toda la ira que sentía- ¡No tienes idea de los problemas que tengo maldito judío! ¡No te entrometas en mi vida escuchaste?- Dicho esto dio la vuelta justo cuando se detenía el autobús. – Conveniente-

Stan y Kyle miraron confundidos y asustados como el castaño se dirigía al transporte, este antes de subirse miro hacia abajo y soltó un hondo suspiro, luego comenzó a subir dando pisadas decididas.

-¿Pero que mierda le pasa a este?- Observo los ojos de Kyle en busca de alguna respuesta.

-No lo se, Stan. Ah estado muy raro- Miro el suelo y susurro para si mismo- Creí que iba a golpearme.

Kyle ya había peleado con Cartman y sabía que podía ganarle, pero pelear no era sus cosas favoritas en el mundo precisamente.

-Chicos, vamos suban rápido- Grito Kenny llamando desde la puerta del bus.

Ambos corrieron y subieron al autobús recibiendo varios insultos del conductor.

Mientras se dirigían a sus asientos Kyle noto a Eric. Estaba sentado solo, del lado de la ventanilla con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y la mirada perdida en el paisaje, se veía tan pensativo. Kyle no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pasado por la cabeza del castaño.

-_¿Qué te pasa, Cartman?_\- El pelirrojo se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo preocupación por esa persona tan desagradable.

Stan y Kyle estaban juntos, y mientras Stan hablaba sobre los problemas que tenía con su novia, Wendy, El judío trataba con todas sus fuerzas prestarle atención, pero era imposible.

Kenny se encontraba en la otra hilera de asientos tratando de coquetear con Butters.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Conseguí unas PlayBoy nuevas- Le decía pícaramente a su compañero pero este parecía no prestarle atención y miraba a otro lado.

-Eh…Eh…Esta bien- Butters voltio a mirar a Kenny pero luego volvió a mirar a donde veía antes- O-oye Kenny, ¿Sabes que sucede con…?-

El rubio de naranja se movió un poco para ver que tanto atraía la atención de su presa, al fin lo entendió, estaba mirando a Cartman.

-¿A Cartman?- Suspiro cuando el tímido chico asintió algo avergonzado. – No lo sabemos, ha estado muy jodido últimamente- Le dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostaba por el asiento – _Estúpido culo gordo_\- Pensó, por el había perdido este guerra con Stotch, no podría tener su atención si estaba preocupado por el castaño.

Mientras, Eric permanecía ajeno a todo esto, hundido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

-_Ya estoy harto de todo. Me quiero ir al carajo pero no puedo hacer eso. Debería matarme_.- Se llevó la mano libre a la sien_\- Vamos, Cartman no empieces a pensar como un cobarde, no te desesperes, mierda_.- Miro hacia arriba por la ventada, al cielo que estaba algo gris ese día- _Creo que debo tomar una decisión, no puedo seguir así. Algo tiene que cambiar. Necesito un plan._


	2. Chapter 2

Coyote Smith Hola! :D Si, vi que a muchas personas les paso lo mismo D:Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Gracias por leer y por la bienvenida! : D

Por cierto, Cartman no esta precisamente insoportable por estar enamorado de Kyle. Pero supongo que te darás cuenta conforme suba los demás capítulos XD

Disfruten ^^

_Capítulo 2_

Eric paso todo la mañana muy distraído, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de burlase de Wendy en clases, y eso para ser el, ya era demasiado.

Era hora del almuerzo y el castaño estaba decidido a poner su "plan" en marcha aunque, por lo visto, sería mucho más difícil de lo que él esperaba.

Estaba convencido de que su plan era perfecto, pero tenía dudas, muchas dudas. Se consolaba pensando que el solo era capaz de idear maravillas infalibles. Pero una gran parte de suya sabe que no era asi, que muchas cosas podían fallar y que lo que estaba en riesgo era demasiado. Lo que lo empujaba a continuar era que este plan, por muy apresurado que fuera, era ahora su única salida.

Entro al salón y fue a buscar su comida. Ya con su charola en mano se giró y miro su objetivo: sus amigos conversando y comiendo en una mesa.

-_Bien, Cartman, tranquilo, muéstrate despreocupado_ – Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- _Sonríe alegremente, eso es_. _Eres un actor sin descubrir_.

Kyle vio que el "huesos grandes" se acercaba a ellos, su cara era extraña, pensó que seguramente planeaba algo.

Cartman noto la mirada acusadora de Kyle_\- ¡Que carajos miras, rata judía! No, no. Tranquilo_.- Parece que sus impulsos son más fuerte de lo que esperaba- _No…no puedo_\- Miro a Kyle un segundo con cara seria. El plan estaba a punto de fracasar- _Debo pensar en otra cosa_.

A unos metros de allí estaba Butters.

-_Eso es, debo empezar con algo más "aceptable"-_ Pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio con una nueva sonrisa de comercial- ¡Hey, Butters!

-¿Cartman? ¿A dónde vas?- Asombrando el pelirrojo observa como Eric corre hacia Butters. Por lo cerca que se encontraban el pelirrojo pudo escuchar lo que decían.

-Hola, Butters, me gustaría hablar contigo- Dijo el castaño, se le notaba algo nervioso.

-Claro, Eric- Contesto un sonriente Butters.

-Vamos a sentarnos- Cartman comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa vacía seguido del rubio.

Mientras, kyle mirada incrédulo esa escena, para su desgracia la mesa que eligieron no le dejaba escuchar lo que decían.

Desde que el culo gordo había empezado actuar extraño, no dejaba por ningún motivo que el chico inseguro se le acercara. A penas Butters lo saludaba recibía por respuesta un gruñido de advertencia y allí termina la conversación.

\- Cartman se fue con Butters ¿eh? Bueno al menos almorzaremos tranquilos hoy ¿No Kenny?- Stan esperaba la confirmación de su amigo.

Kenny asintió y continuaron almorzando en paz por primera vez en esos días. Bueno, casi.

Mientras el rubio mandaba mensajes con su teléfono constantemente, Stan estaba planteándole sus problemas maritales a Kyle.

-Y por eso queda claro que en nuestra relación el que lleva los pantalones soy yo y no Wendy- Stan termino y espero una aprobación de su amigo pero este no respondió- ¿No es así, Kyle? – Pero su amigo no contestaba.

-¿Kyle? – Llamo a su amigo- ¿Kyle, que carajos te pasa?- Pregunto tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Eh?¿Que paso?- Pregunto desorientado.

-Te estaba contando un problema muy importante ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡No lo se, Stan!- Se levando de su asiento y le dio la espalda a su amigo- No lo se, estoy distraído.- Kyle observa reírse a Butters y a Eric- ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué están tan felices?- Con furia y sin dejar de mirarlos, golpeo la mesa.- ¡Todos somos sus amigos! Pero se la pasa de malas con nosotros y con Butters se la pasa riendo! ¡No es justo! Nosotros nos lo aguantamos cuando esta jodido!- El pelirrojo siguió hablando, aunque mas hablaba consigo mismo que con su amigo.

Stan no entendió mucho de lo que decía Kyle, pero se notaba que algo estaba mal.

-¡Hey, Kyle! Tranquilo- Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro- Seguro que estas semanas, con el gordo veinte veces más molesto que de costumbre, te afectaron. Estas muy estresado. Relájate- Finalizo sonriendo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, Stan- Después de todo no debería importarle lo que haga el culo gordo.

-¡Bien! Mañana es viernes ¿Nos juntamos en mi casa?- La hora el almuerzo termino y todos los chicos comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas clases.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Saludo Butters.

A Kyle lo invadió un sentimiento muy extraño, ya lo había sentido antes pero no sabía decir que era. De repente sentía rechazo hacia Butters. Opto por no hacer nada más que un gesto con la mano en modo de saludo, pero no puedo ocultar su rostro, en el que se notaba su enfado.

-¿Butters, vas mañana a casa de Stan?- Preguntó un sonriente Kenny.

-Lo-lo siento amigos pero iré a ver una peli-cula con Eric- Ya no tartamudeaba casi nada, solo lo hacía cuando algo lo ponía nervioso y en esta ocasión fue el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo era lo que lo incomodaba.

Kyle estaba a punto de replicar algo pero apareció alguien interrumpiéndolo.

-Butters ¿Vienes a mi casa para hacer las tareas?- Apareció un animado y nunca antes visto Eric Cartman, que luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de los súper mejores amigos y el niño pobre- Hola, chicos-

-¡Mira, culo gordo, no sé que estarás planeando esta vez pero deja a Butters en paz. Ya todos estamos cansados de ti! Se que te traes algo, estas demasiado extraño- Salto inesperadamente el de ojos verdes. Estaba convencido de que Cartman haría algo malo, o al menos eso quería creer.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Eric se acercó a kyle para seguir- Y no voy a permitir que un maldito...- Dejo de hablar, cambio su expresión de ira a una seria- Judío- dijo en un susurro que solo el mismo llego a escuchar.

Kyle casi puedo jurar ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos marrones. El castaño se había dado vuelta para irse y cuando el pelirrojo salió de su transe para decir algo su enemigo se dio vuelta para decirle una última cosa.

-No sabes nada, Kyle- Esa mirada seria y triste del chico fuertecito lo desconcertó mucho.

-Viejo, debes calmarte, no le hagas caso- Dijo Stan detrás de Kyle.

-Sa-sabes Kyle, Eric fu-ue a disculparse conmigo- Dijo Butters jugando con sus manos- No-no esta haciendo nada malo, ahora ya no soy tan despistado- Rió- Ya me doy cuenta de cuando esta con sus travesuras- Lo miro a los ojos- Cre-eo que el fue sincero conmigo hoy. Bueno ya me voy- Y se fue corriendo tras Eric.

Los amigos caminaron callados hasta el salón.

El ojiverde estaba concentrado. En su interior se debatía un tema, y ese tema era Eric T. Cartman.

Cuando al fin se encontraba en su casa, en su cuarto, en total tranquilidad. Se propuso hacer sus deberes pero le era imposible concentrase.

-Mierda- Maldijo tirando su lápiz, era incapaz de resolver un problema de matemática, necesita concentración y en ese momento carecía de ella. Frustrado se fue a la cama, se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo, era tan interesante ese techo.

-_¿Cartman planea algo? ¿De verdad se disculpó con Butters_?- Se hacía preguntas a si mismo.

La verdad, la completa verdad a la que llego en un momento de iluminación, era que estaba enojado. Esta extremadamente enojado. Se sentía usado, sentida que Cartman lo había usado para divertirse con el discutiendo. Estas semanas solo creía que Cartman estaba muy irritable, pero ahora resulta que solo está de mal humor cuando se junta con ellos, y que con Butters era un santo. ¿No eran más amigos? El odiaba el culo gordo, pero era un odio respetado, era su amigo desde jardín de infantes, unos amigos que se odiaban. Era un trato que nunca pusieron en palabras, pero así era y así debía ser. Entonces… ¿Cartman los estaba traicionado?

Alguna parte de el llego a desear que todo fuera un plan malvado para usar a Butters, y que el chico idiota al que odiaba seguía siendo su insoportable y casi nada querido amigo.

Luego de dejar escapar todo su odio en gritos e insultos ahogados contra la almohada, puedo dormirse en paz.

Aquella noche soñó con travesuras inocentes que hicieron cuatro niños pequeños de South Park.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holi!

Aquí el capitulo 3 para la gente tan bonita que lee esto : D

Incluso recibí una propuesta de matrimonio *Se sonroja* ok no XD

_Capítulo 3_

El timbre del fin de clases ya había sonado y se dirigía rápidamente hacia su casillero, allí arrojo sus libros con rabia.

-¡Maldita puta!- Azotó la puerta del casillero.- ¡Arruino todo! ¡Ahora tengo que pasar tiempo con esa rata judía!

\- Yo tampoco estoy feliz, Cartman. Pero el trabajo lo debemos hacer- Se acercaba Kyle.

Su profesora, preocupada por las notas de Eric, decidió que el ponerle en equipo con el mejor alumno de la clase sería una buena influencia. Las notas de este chico nunca habían sido buenas pero en el último tiempo habían decaído considerablemente.

-Bien- Miro a su compañero con indiferencia- Ven mañana a mi casa, a las seis - Se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-¡Espera!- Kyle lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su abrigo. - Creo que deberíamos encontrarnos hoy para hacer el trabajo-

-No puedo. Será mañana- Sentenció y se dispuso a irse nuevamente.

-No, Cartman- Sonaba molesto y en parte lo estaba - Haremos el trabajo hoy, es un trabajo muy largo y ya se como eres. Dejaras que yo haga todo mientras tu sales con Butt..- Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y callo.

\- Escucha, Kyle, no te dejare el trabajo a ti solo pero no vas a hacer que me pierda el viernes. Eh esperado toda la semana por este día y no me lo vas a arruinar- Dijo el castaño de forma amenazante.

Cartman se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Kyle, estaba rodeado de libros, hojas y lápices. Mientras él estaba sentado frente su laptop con un libro a su lado.

Desde que llegaron había tomado ese lugar y ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra. El pelirrojo empezaba a ponerse incómodo y no podía concentrarse en leer con ese ambiente.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto curioso Kyle.

Eric no había cambiado mucho. Por no decir nada. Seguía siendo el mismo niño con sobre peso. Había "intentado" algunas veces ir al gimnasio y hacer dietas, por su mama, pero cuando volvía a su casa, o cuando terminaba la dieta, comía el doble por estar hambriento. Kyle le dijo que debería ir a un nutricionista especializado, pero Cartman se negó diciendo que no le pagaría a alguien por decirle que no comiera pollo frito.

Aun con el peso de toda esa grasa, sus huesos habían conseguido estirarse, haciéndole ganar al castaño en altura entre los cuatro amigos. Esto le hacía ver amenazante para quienes no lo conocían, pero Kyle sabía que el fuerte de Cartman nunca sería la fuerza física. Aunque con la apariencia le bastaba para engañar a niños de primaria fácilmente y hacerlos participar en sus planes.

Pero, el pelirrojo debía admitir que su amigo siempre fue muy pulcro con su arreglo personal, cosa que se acentuó con el paso de los años. Ese chico podría ser la maldad encarnada, pero siempre tendría su cabello correctamente peinado.

– _Se ven tan lindo_\- Recapacito sus pensamientos- _Quiero decir, se ve bien en el. No es que me guste verlo o algo así_\- Se excusaba a si mismo patéticamente.

-Le aviso a Butters que los judíos están escupiendo mucha arena de su vagina hoy- Contesto molesto mientras tecleaba en su móvil. Pudo notar una sonrisa de triunfo en el pelirrojo- Jhm- Bufó.

Yo:

Lo siento, Butters. La rata judía me obligo a hacer un trabajo con el hoy. No podremos ir al cine.

Butters:

No hay problema, Eric. Vamos otro día. Iré a la casa de Stan a jugar. Nos vemos mañana

Besito :3

Yo:

Ok. Hasta mañana.

PD: Eso sonó taaan marica.

Continuaron con su tarea el resto de la tarde y ya entrada la noche. El ojiverde se sentía realmente incomodo con la situación. Mientras, el más grande no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo cada tanto y desprender una aura de odio y desprecio. Pero aun así era evidente que se estaba esforzando mucho para hacer las cosas deprisa. El pelirrojo pensó que seguramente era la primera vez que veía al culo gordo esforzándose tanto en hacer algo para la escuela.

Cartman miro la hora en su celular y suspiro con odio. Habían progresado mucho, casi tenían la mitad listo pero era obvio que no llegarían a terminar a tiempo para ir al cine.

-Bueno, supongo que iremos mañana- Dejo un libro a un lado, estaba cansado.

Kyle sintió otra vez esa sensación desagradable que le daba la presencia de Butters.

\- No creo- Dijo secamente - Este ensayo es muy largo, creo que tendremos que trabajar todo el fin de semana- No tenía idea de porque había dicho eso. La idea de haberlo hecho ir ese dia era terminarlo en esa noche. ¿Por qué hablaba sin pensar?

Silencio…

-_¿Por qué no dice nada?- _Se preguntaba el ojiverde, ya que no había recibido insultos de Eric luego de lo último que había dicho. Miro de reojo al castaño, estaba anotando algo en unas hojas- _¿No me habrá escuchado? ¿Me está ignorando?_ Oye…- Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Toma- Le tendió la mano con una hoja, tenía una lista inscrita.

Kyle la leyó.

-¿Qué es esto, Culón?-

-Es una lista de los temas que vamos a desarrollar y el orden en el que van- Pauso mientras se incorporaba y colocaba sus cosas en su mochila- La primera parte es mía, el resto, donde dice "Marica", es tuyo. Haremos exactamente la mitad del trabajo cada uno, el lunes lo unimos. No tendremos que vernos las caras.- Lo miro, pero al ver que Kyle no decía nada se encamino hacia la puerta- Los judíos son bastante astutos así que no creo que necesites que te explique. Me voy. Hasta el lunes.

-¡Espera!- Cartman voltio a ver a Kyle- ¿Te vas enojado? Es un trabajo de equipo, se supone que tenemos que hacerlo juntos y…- No sabía que decir - ¿Cómo sé que harás el trabajo?-

\- Ash-Suspiro- ¡Si no tuviera que hacer el maldito ensayo le hubiera gritado a la zorra en media clase! Pero si no lo hago no aprobaré la materia. ¡Hare el puto trabajo así que deja de molestar!

-Está bien, pero si la cagas te juro que…- Lo vio a la cara intentando parecer amenazante pero su amigo solo comenzó a irse. Agacho la cabeza- Te acompaño a la puerta- Lo siguió hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Adiós- Dijo saliendo de la casa, comenzó a caminar por la nieve.

-Adiós…- Susurro viendo como el castaño se iba. Algo en su interior lo impulso detenerlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto sorprendido Cartman.

\- Puedes quedarte un rato más. Puedes quedarte a cenar.- Miro a los ojos pardos que lo veían interrogantes, ni el sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Desde hoy a la mañana que parecía no tener control sobre sus acciones o palabras.

-¿Qué quieres?- Otra vez esa mirada amenazadora.

-No sé si estás enojado y sinceramente no me importa- Lo miraba fijamente a la cara- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…pero…- Aparto la vista, ya se estaba arrepintiendo- aquí no, en la casa.

-Bien, pero conste que lo hago por curiosidad- Dijo con orgullo el más grande.

-¿Enserio? Gracias- La cara de Kyle esbozó una media sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa del pelirrojo, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, ni si quiera se miraron, solo caminaron y entraron.

Nuevamente en el la habitación, ambos sentados uno frente al otro en el la alfombra. Ninguno decía nada, Kyle no despegaba la vista de los vasos con juego que estaban en medio. Cartman miraba de reojo la habitación del pelirrojo, antes no la había observado por estar enojado, bueno aun lo estaba pero la curiosidad de saber que quería su judío, digo, el judío, pudo con su orgullo.

Su fastidio aumentaba, el pelirrojo no hablaba y ya estaba poniéndose impaciente.

-Que…- Suspiro- ¿Qué te sucede, Cartman?- Pregunto míralo seriamente.

-¡Nada! Ya te lo eh dicho. ¿Para eso me hiciste volver?- Grito enfadado. No le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo en tonterías.

-Se que eso no es verdad- Espero respuestas pero no la obtuvo, prosiguió con otra pregunta- ¿Qué le dijiste a Butters ayer?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Miro hacia otro lado.

-¡Ya basta!- Apretó los puños contra el suelo tirando un vaso en el camino y miro a Eric a los ojos- ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Desde la infancia! y no nos dices nada. Te soportamos todos los días con esa actitud de mierda mientras te vas a reiré con…- Vio la expresión de asombro del castaño y nuevamente miro el suelo avergonzado. No sabía de donde salían las cosas que decía.

\- ¡Vieja puta de mierda!- Maldijo parándose y dando la espalda al de ojos esmeralda.- Todo es culpa de esa perra.-

-¿Qué hizo la profesora?- Pregunto el chico aun sentado en el piso.

-¡Ponerme contigo! No debería estar acá-

-¿Por qué?- No hay respuesta- ¿Por qué nos evitas a todos?- Kyle también se paró junto a el.- ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta? ¡Primero vienes y nos tiras mierda a todos y luego te vas para ignorarnos!- Comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

El castaño seguía mirando la pared. Se sentía atrapado y las palabras no salían de su garganta. Estaba muy angustiado.

-¿No quieres seguir siendo nuestro amigo?- Pregunto casi con miedo…

-¡Ja!- Cartman se dio la vuelta y miro de frente a Kyle- ¿Su amigo? ¡No me mientas, Kyle! ¡Hace mucho que no me consideran su amigo! – Escupía las palabras con resentimiento- Solo me soportan porque estoy allí, no porque sea parte de su grupo

El judío lo miro con sorpresa y fue ese el instante que aprovecho Eric para huir del lugar tan rápido como pudo. Aunque Kyle quiso detenerlo no pudo.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holi!

Gracias gentesita linda por sus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz que les este interesando esta pequeña historia ^^

Para las personitas que quieren saber que le pasa a Cartman, en este capitulo van a tener una gran pista, creo XD

Pero no se preocupen, falta poco para que se los explique todo

(Disculpen si hay muchos diálogos juntos con poca descripción, pero la verdad es lo que mas me gusta en los fanfics XD)

Disfruten ^^

_Capítulo 4_

El sábado Kyle fue a casa de Stan para contarle lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

-¡Fue muy extraño, Stan!-Explicaba mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación-¡Y luego simplemente se fue!

-No es tan raro, amigo. Viendo como se estuvo comportando estos días, no es para nada raro. Además, ¡Intentamos deshacernos del sujeto por años!-Stan estaba en sentado en la orilla de su cama

-¡Y el de mí! Pero es que…No lo sé. Me siento mal por él, supongo-

-Kyle- Fue hacia el pelirrojo para poner una mano en su nombro en muestra de compresión- Terminamos aceptado a Cartman por su persistencia. No estoy seguro de hasta que punto le agradamos.

-Pues…-Comenzó a pensar en algo- Si era tan persistente en juntarse con nosotros, creo que realmente le agradábamos.

\- O solo quería alguien con quien estar- Reflexionó el azabache, algo culpable.

-Stan-miro a los ojos de su mejor amigo-No soy como Cartman, no puedo ver a alguien así y no hacer nada. Tenemos que hablar con él.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Tu sabes todas las mierdas que hizo y de las que es capaz -Le recordó al pelirrojo- Si queremos que nos deje en paz, esta es nuestra oportunidad de sacarlo de nuestras vidas-

-Estoy seguro-Dijo confiado

-Entonces lo haremos, yo también le tengo cariño al culón - Sonrió Stan.

-¿Qué pensara Kenny?-

\- Es Kenny-

-Cierto-

Acordaron que cuando volvieran a ver a Eric en la escuela hablarían con él, Pero su plan fallo. Cartman no fue a la escuela ese lunes.

-¡Hola, Stan, Kyle!- Saludo Butters- Toma, Eric me dijo que te diera esto.

-Hola, Butters!- Saludo Stan.

-Hola. ¡Ah! El trabajo ¿Dónde está el culo gordo?-

-No vendrá, me dijo que estaba malito. Nos vemos luego- Así como llego, Butters se fue.

-Ese idiota solo quiere saltarse las clases- Comento Stan.

Para asombro de todos, el castaño falto a clases toda la semana sin explicación alguna.

-¿Hoy tampoco vino el culón, eh?- Pregunto Kenny en la hora del almuerzo- ¿No se suponía que había que hablar con él?

-Butters dijo que estaba enfermo, pero Cartman no le ha contestado más los mensajes desde el martes. Y a mí ni hablar.- Dijo Stan

-A mí tampoco me ha contestado. Deberíamos ir a su casa después de la escuela- Propuso el pelirrojo.

-Hoy no puedo, tengo una cita-

-¡Esto es importante, Kenny!-Se quejó.

\- De hecho, Kyle, yo tampoco puedo. Mi padre quiere enseñarme hacer algo de hombres. No sé de qué se trate pero seguramente será aburrido.

-¡Esta bien! Iré yo solo-

-¿Seguro que puedes tu solo con el culón?-Pregunto el rubio.

\- Haré lo que pueda-

-De todas formas no hay garantías de que "nos perdone" y vuelva al grupo. Es muy rencoroso, por no decir infantil- Opino Stan.

-Sé que volverá- Dijo el chico de naranja, sonriente.- Y si no vuelve, bueh! ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-

-Por cierto ¿Con quién vas a salir esta vez, Kenny?- Preguntó curioso el azabache.

-Adivinen-

-¿Bebe?-

-¡No! No me meto con las chicas de las que gustan mis amigos. Soy un hombre de códigos.- Dijo con voz de orgullo.

-¿A quién le gusta Bebe?- Preguntaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo.

-A ti, Kyle. No te hagas el desentendido-

-¿Es cierto, Kyle?-

-¡No! ¿De dónde sacaron eso?-

-Por favor. Desde la primaria fue Stan con Wendy y Kyle con Bebe-

-Amigo, si eso es cierto ¿cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?- Se sentía ofendido.

-¡Stan! ¡Estoy diciendo que a mí no me gusta Bebe!-Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces que chica te gusta?- Pregunto el chico de azul.

-¡Deja de actuar como si te estuviera ocultado algo! ¡No me gusta ninguna chica!-

-¿Entonces te gusta un chico?- Se apresuró a preguntar rubio.

-¡Kenny!-

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no es posible?-

-¡Responde, Kyle!-

-¡Ah! ¡Que no me gusta ninguna chica, ni ningún chico, ni una mierda!- Grito el judío ya exasperado.

Stan y Kenny se echaron a reír.

-Par de idiotas-

-Ahora entiendo porque el culo gordo te molesta tanto- El rubio se secó las lágrimas de la risa con la manga de su abrigo- En fin ¿No van a adivinar con quien voy a salir?

-¿Con el marica de Butters?- Dijo el enfadado pelirrojo.

-¡Bingo!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los súper mejor amigos.

-Antes que digan nada. No soy gay, soy bisexual- se defendió el chico de naranja.

-¡Es la misma mierda, Kenny!- le dijo el ojiverde.

-¡Dios, que asco imaginarlos haciendo… ya sabes!- se quejó el hippie

-Deberías probarlo algún día, Stan. Solo avísame cuando estés listo- Le guiña un ojo.

-¡Qué asco, Kenny!-

-Jajaja ¿Entonces no me apoyan en mi orientación sexual?- Dijo con carita triste fingida.

-Amigo, me da igual lo que hagas con tu culo mientras no lo hagas en frente mío- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad. En cierta forma no me extraña, viniendo de ti. Creo que ya estamos acostumbrados- añadió Stan

-¡Oh! Que amigos tan comprensivos tengo- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Solo asegúrate de no romperle el corazón a Butters. Se pondría insoportablemente marica- Agrego el asabache.

Cuando terminaron las clases. Kyle partió a casa de los Cartman, decidido a no dejar huir a Eric otra vez.

_Yo_

_Hola ¿Cómo estás?_

_Yo_

_Quieres ir a comer pizza a lo de Stan?_

_Yo_

_Hey, Culo gordo. ¿Dónde estás? ¿No vas a venir a la escuela?_

_Yo_

_Idiota, ven a la escuela_

_Yo_

_Los chicos y yo tenemos algo que decirte._

_Yo_

_Estoy afuera de tu casa, ábreme la puerta._

_Yo_

_¡Atiende las llamadas por lo menos, culón!_

Kyle se estaba poniendo de mal humor. Llamo a Cartman a su celular 20 veces, no paraba de tocar la puerta y el timbre, pero nadie le respondía. Sabía que estaba en su casa, desde afuera podía escuchar el ringtone de Katy Perry.

-¡Abre la puerta, Cartman!- Gritaba Kyle.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas para intentar ver dentro, pero al hacerlo, accidentalmente, pateo una inocente planta en una maceta, rompiéndola al instante.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo mirando el desastre que había hecho- ¿Qué es eso?- Algo brillaba entre la tierra. Se agacho para juntarlo.

\- ¡Perfecto!- Dijo tomando la llave que acababa de encontrar y se dirigió a la puerta para intentar abrirla. Por suerte funciono.

-¿Hola? ¿Cartman?- Dijo entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si. No recibió ninguna respuesta pero escucho ruido proveniente de una habitación y fue a investigar.

Mientras caminaba por la sala observo que el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, las luces estaban apagadas, la televisión también, y las cortinas de las ventanas tapaban la luz natural. Pensó en ese momento que la casa se veía muy deprimente por dentro, como si nadie viviera allí.

En uno de sus pasos sintió que pisaba algo que se rompía con su peso. Tanteo el piso con las manos en la oscuridad para saber que era.

-Ouch- se había pinchado con un trozo de vidrio-Carajo- Sacudió su mano para deshacerse de los pequeños trozos de cristal. Pero no le dio mas importancia y siguió en dirección al cuarto de donde venía el sonido.

Era Eric, estaba abriendo y cerrando una lavadora, presionaba todo sus botones y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo. No cavia duda, a primera vista, de que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba ese aparato y de que, posiblemente, nunca volvería a funcionar por todas las maldiciones que el castaño le estaba dando, sin mencionar los golpes.

Pero lo divertido de la escena no era lo que mantenía al ojiverde en silencio, era el actor de la escena. En un primer momento llamo su atención verlo casi desnudo, ya que el dueño de la casa estaba solo en bóxer, pero Kyle enseguida noto unas manchas en sus brazos.

-_Parecen quemaduras_\- Desde el silencio, el pelirrojo siguió recorriendo con la vista el resto del cuerpo del castaño, descubriendo a su paso pequeños, muy pequeños, moretones y otras marcas- _¿Pero qué mierda?-_ El pelirrojo quiera acercarse mas, la penumbra no le dejaba ver bien.

-Mauhh-

-¡Ahora no, gata!-En cuanto Cartman se giró para echar a su mascota, vio a un Kyle muy sorprendido, dio un pequeño saltito del susto y luego quedo en silencio sin moverse. Por un momento creyó que era cosa de su imaginación, hasta que el judío hizo un amago de querer decir algo, solo que ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Tenía todo un perfecto e impecable discurso para dar en cuanto lo viera. No le había costado lo mas mínimo elaborarlo, era parte de el dar pequeños discursos. Si Kyle estaba seguro de decir algo, lo hacía, a toda voz defendía sus ideas. Pero en este momento, luego de encontrarse en esa imprevista situación, no sabía que decir. Quería decir tantas cosas, quería gritar y golpear a Cartman hasta que le dijera todo lo que quería saber. Pero simplemente eran demasiadas ideas juntas es su mente que le impedían decidir por donde comenzar. Haciendo un cálculo rápido, decidió empezar por lo obvio.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo!-


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holiii!

Yo otra vez, acá, molestando XD

Espero que nadie se enoje por este capitulo. Pero es uno de mis favoritos : D

Gracias, personitas de buen corazón, por dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Me Alegran el dia! ^^

¡Que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

Luego de que Kyle hablo, Cartman se des paralizo y las cosas comenzaron a suceder muy rápido.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- Dijo el castaño mientras se vestía apresuradamente.

-Rompí una maceta sin querer y encontré la llave-Kyle le dio la espalda para darle algo de privacidad.

-Ah…- Cartman termino de vestirse y paso junto al pelirrojo- Ven, te acompaño a la puerta.

-¡No! Te dije que iba a hablar contigo y no me iré sin hacerlo-

-¡Judío, no estoy de humor! ¡Sal de mi casa!-Le grito apuntando hacia la salida.

-¡Que no, culón!-

-¡Bien!- Tomo del brazo al intruso y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- Se quejó.

-¡Si no sales tú, te sacare yo! ¡Como a una bolsa de basura!- Cartman estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta de la entrada pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo lo jalo, haciéndolo girarse, y luego fue empujado, sin ninguna delicadeza, contra la puerta.

-¿Qué coño haces?- Grito sorprendido. Sintió como dos brazos lo acorralaban contra la madera y un cuerpo. ¿Cómo una persona tan delgada y tan pelirroja podía tener tanta fuerza?

-¡Ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no, Cartman!- Kyle tenía bien agarrado al castaño por los hombros y no dejaba de hacer presión para evitar que se moviera.

-¡Quítate, Kyle!- Forcejeó pero no tuvo caso.

-¡No, ahora vas a escucharme, hijo de puta!- juntando aire para decir lo que tenía que decir- Tal vez no hayamos sido los mejores amigos, en realidad no creo que dejemos de llevarnos mal, pero eres parte de nuestro grupo aunque no lo queramos. ¡Siempre fuimos los cuatro! Stan, Kenny, tu y yo ¡Siempre! ¡Los mejores recuerdos de pequeño son de estar nosotros cuatro haciendo alguna gilipollez! Puede que hayas empezado como un gano en el culo pero con tu maldita mente desquiciada te convertiste en parte de nuestra vida ¡Cartman, eres un gordo nazi, psicópata, hijo de puta, pero eres nuestro amigo, lo quieras o no, así es y así va a ser siempre!- Termino, mirándolo a la cara, apenas podía distinguir sus ojos en la oscuridad. Como Cartman ya no hacia fuerza para zafarse del agarre, lo soltó.

-¿Viniste a decirme eso?- Pregunto con indiferencia.

-¡Si! Joder, que oscuro está aquí- Camino unos pasos y encendió la luz de la sala.-¿Pero qué mierda?

La sala estaba sucia, el sofá tenia manchas de diferentes colores como si alguien hubiera montado una fiesta sobre el. Había grandes trozos de vidrio regados por el piso, la lámpara qué siempre estuvo sobre la mesa estaba destrozada al pie de la escalera. Kyle miro a Cartman y este aparto la mirada al instante, bajando el rostro para que el cabello húmedo le cubriera la cara.

-¡Qué demonios te paso en la casa!- Grito alarmado Kyle y se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Cartman tenía cuatro largos y profundos cortes que cubrían toda su mejilla izquierda.

-Nada, judío- Su respuesta fue en un susurro.

El pelirrojo no perdió tiempo y lo volvió a estrellar contra con la pared sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-¡Mírame!-

-No es nada que deba importarte-

Un golpe lo hizo voltear la cabeza completamente hacia al otro con tanta fuerza que lo tambaleó y lo hizo caer de lado. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar caer y tampoco trato de volver a ponerse de pie. Kyle le había pegado, muy fuerte. Esto pasaba cuando lo encabronaba mucho.

-¡No digas que no me importa, te acabo de decir que eres mi amigo y lo que les pase a mis amigos me importa, así que deja de actuar como estúpido y dime que te paso o te sacare las respuestas a golpes!- Le grito con ira. Cartman trato de darle una mirada de odio, pero apenas le dirigió la vista, Kyle cambio su ira por asombro.

Siento vergüenza de sí mismo, vergüenza de recordar todas las veces que soñó, no, ¡las veces que había intentado hacer ver a Cartman tan patético como se veía ahora!. Allí, en el suelo, con la cara roja y los ojos irritados de haber llorado en algún momento. No tenía esa mirada de "Ven te reto a hacer algo en contra mío pero te prometo que buscare la peor forma para vengarme" No, ahora tenía una mirada de indiferencia, de "inténtalo si quieres", estaba rendido y era tan patético que a Kyle le daba asco.

-¡Por Dios, Cartman!-Kyle se arrodilló junto a él, no sabía que le había pasado, pero para dejarlo así como estaba ahora, debió ser algo muy fuerte- ¿Te metiste con alguna mafia otra vez?- El pelirrojo tomo la cara de su amigo y la examino por todas partes buscando más lastimaduras.

Por su lado el castaño se dejaba hacer, no oponía resistencia y tampoco lo miraba a los ojos, estaba estático. Al menos hasta que sintió como unos delgados abrazos lo rodeaban con delicadeza y lo estrujaban un poco.

-Por favor- le susurro- ya cuéntame que es lo que te esta pasado. No puedo verte así.- Kyle no recibió una respuesta al instante, pero segundos después sintió a Cartman temblar.

Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en mantenerse fuerte e indiferente, se fue a la mierda. Estaba tan débil, odia sentirse débil, y cuando sintió el abrazo del judío su última barrera se desplomo estruendosamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir aunque su mente les gritara que no, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y pequeños quejidos salían de su garganta. Al final se rindió, y se aferró a las ropas de Kyle.

-Cartman-Susurro apretándole aún más, para tratar de consolarlo. Y no volvió a hablar, solo escuchaba los débiles quejidos que soltaba.

Eric, si aún tuviera fuerza, hubiera rogado al universo que lo matara, a Dios por piedad que abriera la tierra para que el infierno se lo tragara. En otro momento hubiera preferido cualquier destino, menos el del ahora. Todo menos estar sosteniéndose de la rata judía para poder llorar, todos menos el estar rogado que ese pelirrojo no lo dejara solo, todos menos el agradecer que Kyle lo estuviera abrazando. Pero ahora, ahora solo quería llorar y nada más.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que los sollozos del culón pararon pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Ella se fue…-Susurro

Kyle dudo en preguntar pero al final lo hizo, también en un susurro.

-¿Quién?-

-Mi madre…-

-¿A dónde fue?-

-No lo sé… Solo me desperté y ya no estaba, tampoco estaban sus cosas- Sin previo aviso Cartman se levantó despacio y camino con pesadez escaleras arriba. Kyle lo siguió sin decir nada

Entraron al cuarto de su madre y prendió la luz. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, los cajones habían sido arrancados y estaban regados por el piso. Todo lo que podía abrirse lo estaba, incluso el colchón había sido sacado de su lugar y ahora estaba contra una pared.

-Busque en todos lados….Pero ya no hay nada- Hizo una pausa- Como si nunca hubiera estado aquí…-

-¿No estará en casa de algunos de tus familiares?- Kyle tenía miedo de hablar, de hacer cualquier ruido. Eric ahora le estaba hablando y, como si fuera un pajarito, podría asustarlo con cualquier movimiento brusco haciendo que se fuera y jamás volviera.

-No- Negó con la cabeza- Yo sé con quién esta.

-¿Y porque no vas a verla?-Pregunto ingenuo.

-Porque…-la voz se le empezó a quebrar- Ella es feliz-

-Cartman, tu madre te ama- Se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro- Sera solo un malentendido. Eres su "calabacín".

-Era…-se recostó contra la pared y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse- Desde que conoció a su nuevo novio, ya no hay lugar en su vida para mí.

El pelirrojo quedo callado, asombrado, todos sabían que la madre de ese hijo de puta, era, precisamente, una puta. Pero todos también sabían que su hijo era el mayor tesoro que podría tener en la vida. Y ahora… ¿Cartman estaba diciendo que su madre lo dejo por un nuevo novio?

-Por favor…-le rogo Kyle. A lo que Cartman volvió a respirar hondo y fijo la vista en algún punto del piso.

-Un día me conto emocionada que había conocido a un hombre encantador, otra semana me dijo que ese hombre quería algo con ella y estaba tan feliz. A mí me daba igual, mientras ese tipo no apareciera por mi casa. Pero un día, ella lo trajo y lo conocí. Al parecer no le caí bien- sonrió débilmente- como si me interesara caerle bien a alguien. No le di importancia hasta que- hizo otra pausa que a Kyle le pareció muy dramática- Una noche me despertó de un grito, supongo que estaba ebria porque olía a alcohol por todos lados. Me dijo que… que…-apretó fuertemente los puños- el tipo ese no iba a casarse con ella porque no iba a hacerse cargo de mí. Pero aun así siguieron viéndose…-

-Él te…- Kyle se arrepintió de hablar cuando sintió los músculos del castaño contraerse repentinamente.

-No- respondió secamente.

-Entonces fue ella…-

-¡No! Bueno, algunos días ella venia cansada y…- no podía terminar.

-Te hacia eso- dijo señalando una marca de quemadura en el dorso de la mano de Cartman. A lo que este solo estiro más la manga de su playera para tapar la marca.

Kyle sabía que ese "algunos días" posiblemente significaba "todas las noches" en las que la señora Cartman volvía a su hogar.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro con impotencia. Lo veían todos los días, esos cambios de humor, esas grandes ojeras, esa ira que quería descargar contra cualquiera, veían los síntomas pero nunca se preocuparon de verdad por ello. ¡Valla amigos que eran!

-Pero… ¿Por qué empezaste a ser amable con Butters?- Era la única cosa que no tenía sentido.

Cartman se sorprendió por la pregunta y le sonrió amargamente.

-Cuando la única persona en el mundo que te ama, te dice que te odia, te sientes muy solo, Kyle…-

El judío sintió que la culpa le comía el corazón otra vez.

-¡Pero!.. ¿y nosotros? Kenny, Stan o yo. Cualquiera te hubiéramos ayudado-

-También iba a hablar con ustedes… Pero…-volvió a mirar la habitación destrozada- paso esto…-

-¿Nos lo ibas a contar?-

-No. Nadie sabe de esto. No creíste que se lo iba a decir a Butters ¿Verdad? Es más cotilla que una mujer- Kyle sonrió en respuesta, era verdad eso.- Solo… iba a tratar de disculparme por cómo me comportaba. No quería alejar a más personas de mí… Es solo que, estaba tan irritado, solo quería que me dejaran en paz pero a la vez quería golpear a alguien y… No lo sé, no podía controlarme a veces… Tanta ira y…-

-Te perdonamos-

-¿Eh?-

-Te hemos perdonado por cosas peores, y ahora también-le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias, judío-

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, solo se quedaron allí en silencio, sentados en el colchón, por largo rato. Kyle estaba tratando de pensar como manejar la situación, no sabía bien como dirigirse a Cartman ahora. Tenía que ser delicado con él, era una mala situación. Pero si lo presionaba para buscar ayuda, Cartman lo rechazaría rotundamente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo preguntarle más cosas?¿Debía decirle lo que pasaba a los demás? Tal vez Stan tenía alguna idea. Pero no quería dar un paso que Eric no quisiera que diera. Y estaba bastante seguro de que el culón no quería decirle a nadie más lo que había pasado. Pero por Dios ¡Estaba frente a un caso de violencia física, de abuso y abandono de un niño!

Mientras, Cartman pensaba en lo ligero que se sentía ahora. Por fin sentía que la tormenta en su mente se calmaba, y, agradecido por la presencia de Kyle, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Cuando el pelirrojo vio de que su compañero se había dormido, le dejo espacio en el colchón y lo recostó en el para luego cubrirlo con una manta.

Cartman dormía acurrucado, cada tanto lo veía temblar pero no de frió. ¿Tal vez tenía una pesadilla? Ahora que veía claramente su rostro, podía ver que tan grave eran esas heridas. De solo imaginar que otras se ocultaban bajo la ropa, se le erizaba la piel de miedo.

En ese momento se permitió imaginar por lo había pasado el castaño este tiempo. Lo había escuchado atentamente y le había creído, pero no se lo había imaginado. Y ahora lo veía claramente, Cartman siendo despertado del dolor de un cigarrillo apretado fuertemente contra uno de sus brazos, solo para escuchar como su madre se arrepentía de haberlo traído al mundo.

Kyle empezó a llorar, lloraba porque podía imaginarse en carne propia lo que había vivido Cartman, y la impotencia, la frustración, la culpa de haberlo visto todos estos días y no darse cuenta de lo que ocultaba bajo las mangas de su abrigo.

En ese momento se juró que traería de regreso al niño estúpido, nazi, creído y malcriado que fue su amigo toda la vida. Lo traería y alejaría para siempre al niño patético que lloraba en el piso ¡Era una promesa!

* * *

Cuando Kyle salió de sus pensamientos, noto que aún era muy temprano. Pensó en irse y dejar a Cartman allí durmiendo, pero no le pareció buena idea. Así que tomo su celular.

Yo: Stan. Voy a quedarme con el gordo. Dile a mi madre que me quedo en tu casa.

Stan: Todo está bien, Kyle? Hablaste con él?

Yo: Si. Todo salió bien, vamos a mirar unas películas : D

Stan: Mm.. Ok. Nos vemos mañana.

Pd: Ten siempre un ojo abierto, Kyle.

Yo: Ok

Luego de eso bajo a llamar a su madre, para avisar que se quedaría a dormir en lo de su súper mejor amigo. La conversación no fue muy larga porque Sheila ya estaba acostumbrada a que su hijo pasara mucho tiempo en lo de los Marsh.

A Kyle no le gustaba mentirle a su madre, pero tenía que admitir que algunas veces esta podía llegar a ser un poco… sobreprotectora. Y con el paso de los años se había acostumbra a mentirle en algunas ocasiones. Pero no lo hacía muy seguido ya que su cuello estaba en juego si su madre se enteraba de que la había engañado.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un emparedado. Hizo dos, por si el culo gordo despertaba y quería algo. Pero cuando iba a subir nuevamente, se quedó observando la sala, sí que era un desastre.

El pelirrojo vio nuevamente la hora, y ya que no tenía nada que hacer, volvió a llevar su cena a la cocina y busco lo que necesitaba.

Paso al menos unas tres horas limpiando, entre que barría, trapeaba y trataba de sacar las manchas del sofá. ¡Dios! Ni en su casa tenía que limpiar tanto. Pero era eso o estar sentado mirando la pared por horas hasta dormirse.

Podría encender la televisión, o ponerse a jugar en el ordenador de Cartman, pero no se sentía con ánimos de hacer eso. Además, le parecía muy fuera de lugar sentirse "como en su casa", cuando en realidad estaba allí para ayudar a un amigo.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho por su esfuerzo, dejo todas las cosas donde estaban. Volvió a buscar su cena y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la señora Cartman. Se sentó en un espacio libre del colchón, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Con el plato sobre las piernas, comió, mirando con cierta tristeza como Eric dormía. Al poco tiempo el mismo se durmió, aunque no era la posición más cómoda precisamente.

* * *

Se despertó y eran las 7 de la mañana. Sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía por la mala posición en la que había estado. Al tomar conciencia de donde estaba y de lo que había pasado, busco a Cartman con la vista. Seguía dormido, exactamente como lo había recostado, no se había movido.

Kyle se estiro y se levantó con cuidado de no molestar al castaño. Fue al baño e hizo su rutina diaria, para luego ir a preparar el desayuno.

Cartman, entre sueños, sintió el olor de la comida y en cuanto se dio cuenta se puso de pie de un salto. Casi se va de cara cuando tropezó por bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Paro en seco cuando llego a la entrada de la cocina y vio Kyle lavando unos platos. En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que fuera su madre la que estaba allí.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, culón!- Lo saludo cuando lo vio.

-Buenos días- Cartman camino pausadamente y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Kyle se sentó también, para empezar a desayunar- ¿Te desperté?

-Bien, supongo-La verdad era que Cartman había dormido terriblemente mal esos días, apenas podía lograr tres horas de sueño continuo antes de despertar alarmado, pero esa noche logro dormir bastante bien- Me despertó el olor a comida.

-Creí que podrías querer desayunar algo-

-Si-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Kyle notaba a Eric muy decaído, o cansado. No estaba seguro. Quería hablar sobre su plan a seguir, pero el castaño no mostraba interés en empezar una conversación. Seguramente lo de ayer fue demasiado duro para él, por lo que decidió dejarlo en paz por este día y no le hizo ninguna pregunta.

Al terminar, Kyle estaba por irse a casa de Stan.

-Judío, no quiero que le digas nada a nadie- Eric trato de sonar amenazante, pero en realidad solo consiguió un tono suplicante que a Kyle le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaba el nuevo Cartman.

-No le diré nada a nadie, culo gordo- Salió de la casa y, antes de que Cartman cerrara la puerta del todo, pudo escuchar que le decía algo más

-Gracias-

* * *

Otra vez estaba solo. Cartman miro a su alrededor, solo para recordase lo que había pasado allí, para seguir torturándose a si mimo, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando noto que todo estaba ordenado y limpio. ¿En qué momento paso eso?

La sala se veía tan normal, tan como toda su vida había estado. Como una casa común y corriente. Como si nunca hubiera sido testigo de su infierno.

Camino hasta el sofá y se sentó, luego tomo el control remoto para encender la televisión. Puso un canal cualquiera, no le importaba. Solo estaba allí, viendo alguna estupidez que idiotizaba a las masas, mientras las lágrimas de recordar la vida que había tenido antes caían por sus mejillas. No era capaz de ver ningún futuro para si mismo y tampoco tenia la fuerza para crearse uno.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holi!

Lamento la ausencia pero me fui de viaje por semana santa y se me olvido avisar XD

Muchas gracias a Bokkun14 (*icono de pollo frito* *hoja y papel* *guiño* (?) ¡Yo me entiendo, no me peguen! D:

Y también muchísimas gracias a esta personita especial Nuriko Hamilton que me deja sus hermosos comentarios que hacen muy feliz a mi corazonsito ^w^

Por cierto, creo que llegados a este punto, el sumary horrible que puse no tiene mucho que ver con la historia. ¿Que opinan? ¿Alguna sugerencia para cambiarlo?

(El titulo si tiene su sentido, aunque no lo crean, lo tiene, YO LO SE! (?) XD)

Gracias a todos los que leen y si quieren alegrar a mi corazonsito, pueden dejar un comentario que siempre me hace feliz y me incentiva! ^^

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

_Capitulo 6_

Stan lo recibió con un millón de preguntas y algo de preocupación. Y no tuvo más opción, le mintió. Le mintió descaradamente en la cara a su mejor amigo, y su corazón y su conciencia se lo repetían a coro constantemente. Sabía que estaba mal, ¿Cómo es que había algo que no podía decirle a su mejor amigo de toda la vida? ¡Joder! Incluso le había mentido por mensaje de texto. "Es necesario" se repetía para consolarse.

Realmente era necesario. Stan era un buen amigo y guardaba muchos secretos, pero Kyle había notado desde hace un tiempo que Wendy lo miraba con caras extrañas algunos días. El pelirrojo comprobó, muy a su pesar, que Wendy obligaba a Stan a contarle muchas cosas. Querían ser una "pareja sin secretos", y desgraciadamente significaba que Stan ya no podía guardar los secretos de nadie.

No sería tan difícil ocultarle la verdad a esa chica si no fuera porque tenía el poder de poner tan nervioso al pelinegro que era una obviedad cuando estaba mintiendo. Daba pena cuando eso pasaba.

Si Stan lo sabía, Wendy lo sabía. Si Wendy lo sabía, Bebe lo sabía. Si Bebe lo sabía, todo el maldito pueblo lo sabía. Era simple la lógica.

-_Mierda, Stan. ¿Por qué tienes que mentir tan mal? No sabes lo mucho que te necesito en estos momentos_\- Pensaba Kyle mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo, quien ignoraba completamente el gran problema en el que se había metido el chico judío.

-Entonces ¿El gordo volverá?-

-Supongo que ira a clases el lunes que viene. No hablamos de eso realmente, Ya sabes cómo es "judío no te metas en esto" etc.- Explico rápidamente tratando de no dejar espacios en blanco para preguntas.

-Típico de el-

-¡Pero sabes Stan! Creo que se quiere disculpar contigo y con Kenny- Se apresuró a decir con cierta emoción.

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible- Eso era demasiado sospechoso de parte del culón.

-¡Es verdad! Se disculpó conmigo. Claro que fue a su manera pero ¿Qué más se podría esperar de el? Por eso decidí pasar la noche allí-

-¡Oh! ¿Y no crees que este tramando algo? Después de todo, falto toda la semana, algo lo debe tener ocupado-

-No lo creo, amigo. Pero sabes que nunca bajo la guardia cuando se trata de el-

-Es algo que se aprende con los años – Sonrió al recordar rápidamente algunas cosas que sucedieron cuando eran niños.

Al final, Kyle termino diciéndole a Stan los mayores detalles que pudo, obviando todo lo que no debería saber, pero preparando el terreno para que la próxima vez que vieran al culón todo transcurra en armonía. Se prometió que algún día le diría la verdad a su mejor amigo, algún día cuando todo se solucionada. Pero se disculpó mentalmente diciendo que ahora había demasiado que perder y que seguramente su amigo lo entendería.

* * *

El pelirrojo a veces se asustaba al darse cuanta de lo bien que podía mentir ¿Acaso lo había aprendido del Cartman? Si había a alguien a quien deberle tales habilidades, seguramente era a ese hijo de puta. No porque se lo haya enseñado, No. Era simplemente una de las cosas que tuvo que aprender para defenderse de ese desgraciado y para salir de los problemas en los que eran metidos, también por ese idiota.

Mentir, engañar, ocultar, espiar, planear, etc. Eran cosas que deberías aprender si pretendías competir con el culón. Era cuestión de vida o muerte, literalmente.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en esa delgada línea otra vez. Tenía que contarle a su madre con lujo de detalles, inventados por supuesto, como de bien había pasado la noche en casa de los Marsh. Eso era lo más peligroso que había hecho en su vida, si se notaba en algún tono de su voz que mentía, su madre no dudaría en castigarlo. Esa mujer tenía una habilidad especial para descubrir cosas. Aunque era un poco triste que no confiara en sus hijos, ni en su esposo, ni en nadie. ¿Coincidencias con el culón? Solo pura casualidad.

Mientras el pequeño Ike iba creciendo, se volvía cada vez más y más rebelde. Kyle trataba de ser buen hermano y guiarlo por el buen camino, pero era inútil. El método de su madre, por alguna razón, funciono con Kyle haciéndolo un chico creativo, inteligente y correcto, pero a Ike lo volvió un rebelde contra toda figura de autoridad. Esto solo provocaba que Sheila se volviera aún más estricta, y si antes ya era un dolor de huevos, ahora era una tremenda patada cósmica en ellos.

Por fin termino de dar la explicación obligatoria y recibió un beso en la frente como aprobación. Era libre de ir a su cuarto y así lo hizo, casi corriendo. Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego sentarse en su escritorio.

-_Bien. Es hora de hacer un plan. Cartman podrá descansar hoy, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tenemos que organizarnos o algo puede salir muy mal. ¿Qué opciones tenemos?- _Kyle comenzó a pensar en todo lo que podrían hacer, y todo lo que tendría que preguntarle a Cartman, por muy duro que le pareciera, era la realidad. Tecleaba rápidamente las ideas en su computadora, estaba decidido a hacer esto bien.

Tenía que luchar contra las ganas de llamar a la policía y denunciar a Liane Cartman. Quería que encerraran a esa puta, que todo el mundo la conociera por la atrocidad que había cometido pero no podía perimir que el culo gordo terminara en las manos de los servicios sociales, ya habían experimentado eso en su niñez y no fue agradable. Mas sabiendo cómo era el culón, nadie que tuviera dos neuronas lo adoptaría. ¡Esto tenía que salir bien! La justicia la buscaría luego, o tal vez la venganza.

* * *

Desde que Kyle se había marchado, solo la fuerza de las necesidades biológicas lo forzó a arrastrarse hasta el baño, solo para volver a derrumbarse sobre el sofá nuevamente. A partir de allí todo se fue volviendo cada vez más retorcido.

Cartman entraba y salida de un estado de inconsciencia. Estuvo mucho tiempo tratado de distinguir la realidad de lo demás ¿Era un sueño? ¿Era la televisión? ¿Eran Ilusiones? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Agotado, se rindió a recibir a sombras borrosas que lo visitaban en intervalos irregulares, sin importar si eran producto de su mente insana o si eran aliens. De a ratos tenía la necesidad de pelear contra ellas, pero luego se rendía y se dejaba observar. Pronto las figuras comenzaban a murmurar cosas, no les distinguía las palabras. Tuvo el impulso de decirle que se callasen, que lo dejaran en paz, pero no tuvo la fuerza de hablar. Solo las observaba, sin mover un musculo.

No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había estado allí tirado. La oscuridad solo era interrumpida por la luz emitida de la televisión. Trato de enfocar la vista en la pantalla pero no tuvo existo, solo veía manchas de diferentes colores. A lo lejos, como si tuviera un casco puesto, podía distinguir un ruido proveniente del televisor, pero aún más en el fondo, reconoció una canción. Era su celular ¿Dónde estaba? No le importaba realmente, volvió a cerrar los ojos con cansancio.

Kyle no aguanto más y uso la llave que nunca había devuelto, previendo lo que podría suceder, para entrar nuevamente sin permiso a la casa. Allí vio la figura de Cartman recostado de forma incomoda en el sofá.

-¡Cartman! ¿Por qué sigues sin atender mis llamas, culón?- Kyle se acercó a él con intención de regañarlo y al ver que estaba dormido lo movió un poco- Culón, son las 3 de la tarde ¡despierta!-

-¿Kyle?- Su mente seguía nublada y solo reconoció al judío por su molesta, pero agradablemente conocía, voz.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Esta algo preocupado. Una parte de él, que nunca admitiría, llegó a pensar que se había suicidado con pastillas o alguna mierda así.

-Creo que me quede dormido en el sofá- Contesto, se sentía muy cansado, quería seguir durmiendo.

-¿Comiste algo hoy?- No podía verlo bien solo con la luz de la televisión, pero el tono en el que le hablaba era tan decaído y distante, se parecía perturbador.

-No. Tengo mucho sueño, solo me iré a la cama- Hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse pero sintió que le golpeaban el cráneo con un bate de béisbol, era un mareo muy fuerte.

-Te ayudo- Se apresuró a decir Kyle al ver que Eric tenía dificultades. El castaño no opuso resistencia y se dejó ayudar, aunque si le preguntaran, no habría sabido responder si era un sueño o si era la realidad.

Apago la televisión y lentamente lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Dando lentos pasos, lo llevo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Kyle le dio una patada para abrirla, ya que tenía que usar ambos brazos para sostener a Cartman ¡Sí que pesaba ese hijo de puta!

Al igual que el resto de la casa, la habitación estaba a oscuras. El pelirrojo supuso que todo seguía en el mismo orden, así que solo se encamino a donde creía que estaba la cama, y al llegar allí Cartman se soltó de el para caer pesadamente sobre el colchón.

-Te traeré algo de beber y de comer, aunque no quieras- Dijo Kyle y se encamino hacia la cocina sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Cartman no lo escucho, así como había caído a la cama, cerró los ojos, entregándose nuevamente a las sombras que esperaban pacientemente en la esquina de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Qué voy a hacer con este idiota?- Suspiro.- Espero que la situación no me sobrepase-

Estaba en la cocina sirviendo un vaso con jugo cuando escucho un grito desgarrador. Soltó la jarra sin ver donde la dejaba y subió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Cartman!- Grito al entrar y encender la luz.- ¿Qué sucede?- Estaba desconcertado. Con la bendita luz encendida, ahora era capaz de apreciar el panorama completo que no pudo ver al entrar.

La habitación del castreño estaba repleta de papeles, fotos, gráficos y restos de comida chatarra. No había lugar en las paredes que no tuviera una hoja o una fotografía, incluso había mapas y planos de algún edificio !El culón había empapelado su propia habitación de Dios sabe qué cosa!

El cesto de basura que había junto al escritorio, el cual apenas se veía bajo una montaña de cosas, rebosaba de desechos y el piso tenía casi una alfombra de paquetes de frituras vacíos y latas de coca-cola aplastadas. Las cantidades de todas las cosas eran descomunales.

Kyle se sorprendió aún más al distinguir en alguna de las fotos a la madre de Eric. Estaba tachada cruelmente con un marcador rojo ¿Era posible? ¿Cartman estaba tramando hacer algo con su madre? ¿La había buscado o… estaba planeando algo serio?

El judío quería seguir observando el lugar, la idea de que el castaño estuviera buscando a su madre, ya sea solo para encontrarla o para algo más, lo llego a alegrar un poco, pero un quejido ahogado lo devolvió a la realidad y se acercó a la cama deprisa.

Eric se retorcía, arañando las sabanas y apretando los dientes. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente pero unos gruesos ríos de lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Grandes ojeras adornaban su cara, con las mejillas sonrosadas pero el resto extremadamente pálido, y algo de sangre en los labios pues se los había mordido recién.

-¡Despierta!- Kyle lo sacudió- ¡Es solo una pesadilla, Cartman!-

-¡No!- Gritaba el muchacho, tratando de apartarse de las manos de Kyle como si le quemaran.

Entonces abrió los ojos solo para golpear los brazos contra la cama y tirar patadas aleatorias, mientras seguía gritando cosas inentendibles. Peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra un agresor invisible.

-¡Dios, por favor! ¡Ayúdame!-

El pelirrojo miraba esto atónito. ¿Estaba poseído? ¿Estaba soñando? Pero parecía estar despierto ¿Estaba delirando?

-¡Cartman! ¡Eric! ¡Escúchame!- Le grito, al fin saliendo de su parálisis. Se inclinó sobre él y lo tomo con una mano por el hombro y con la otra del mentón, con cuidado de no tocar las heridas de su mejilla, para hacer que lo viera a la cara. Consiguió que el castaño dejara de moverse - ¡Nada es real! ¡Solo yo soy real, Cartman!- Buscaba desesperadamente los ojos de Eric, pero este tenía la vista perdida en el techo sin pestañar.

Sentía como su amigo temblaba ligeramente y la ropa se pagaba a la palma de la mano que apoyaba en su hombro, estaba empapado. El cabello castaño se le pegaba al rostro por la transpiración. La mano que tenía en su mejilla se mojaba de lágrimas y sudor. Eric estaba pálido, frio, tenía una respiración agitada y superficial que de un momento a otro ceso, sin explicación, parecía estar aguantando la respiración.

-¡Mírame!-Le exigió Kyle.

Cartman sentía un zumbido en sus oídos, llego a ver la borrosa silueta de alguien por un segundo pero no le dio importancia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ver como las sombras se ocultaban en una esquina del techo, en cualquier momento volverían por él. Tenía que hacer algo, era su oportunidad. Debía haber una forma de escapar, cualquier salida serviría.

Entonces, como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, volvió a distinguir la figura de Kyle frente a él. Desesperadamente lo tomo con sus manos de la cara, causando que el pelirrojo se quisiera apartar por el sorpresivo acto.

-¡Carajo, Cartman!- Se quejó.

-¡Mátame! ¡Por lo que más quieras, Kyle, mátame! ¡Ten piedad y mátame!- Le rogó con genuino terror plasmado en sus expresiones, mientras sus temblorosas manos clavaban sus uñas en las mejillas del judío-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Mátame, Kyle!-


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la universidad sigue exigiéndome mucho con los exámenes y otros trabajos D:

Aun asi, me hice un tiempito para hacer este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ^^

Gracias a mis queridos lectores por seguir esto, y mas aun por dejar sus comentarios bonitos que me hacen tan feliz :D

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

Kyle quedo atónito por unos segundos, pero pronto reacciono y sujeto las manos, que lo agarraban temblorosamente. para alejarlas de su cara.

-¡Solo fue una estúpida pesadilla, culón! Deja de exagerar- Desde que lo conocía, este chico era la encarnación de toda la exageración y paranoia que podía existir en la humanidad.

-¡No estoy bromeando, Kyle!- Le grito desesperado.

-¡Estas exagerando, culón! ¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Ya cálmate, mierda!-

-¡Que no exagero, rata judía! ¡Ahora mátame!-

Kyle observo atentamente, Cartman seguía viéndose deplorable. Sus marcadas ojeras, su rostro empapado, su color pálido, sus ojos rojos y cansados, su remera pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor y su cabello despeinado y húmedo. Hace unos segundos se mostraba con verdadera desesperación, aún quedaba algún rastro de ello, pero en estos momentos tenía su típica y detestable cara de niño caprichoso exigiendo algo.

-¡No lo haré! Ya deja de decir eso-

-¡No seas marica!-

-¡No lo soy!-

-¡Entonces mátame!-

-No es la primera vez que haces esto- Recordó.

-¡Pero esta vez es completamente necesario!-

-¡Estas pidiendo que te mate por un estúpido sueño!-

-¡No fue un sueño!-

-¿No? ¿Y donde están tus demonios ahora?- Kyle se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta obvia.

-Estan… - Cartman dirigió su vista a la esquina derecha junto a la puerta. No había nada- No están- Dijo más para sí mismo.

-Exacto- Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal junto con una pose que iba a juego.

-¡Pero seguramente volverán!- Replico, con renovado terror.

-Tal vez en tu sueños, pero se fueron apenas despertaste. No están. Acéptalo, fue solo una pesadilla infantil- Esto lo dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

A pesar de que el castaño era un exagerado, cosa que exasperaba a cualquiera pero más a Kyle, eran esas posiblemente las situaciones en las que nunca mentía. Eso significaba que si llego a tener tanto temor como para desear morir, en ese momento verdaderamente sintió ese espantoso terror. Esto era parte de lo mucho que aprendió de convivir toda su vida con esta persona tan desagradable, solo por ello decidió tratar de calmarlo en vez de pelear para ganar otra discusión. Aparentemente lo logro, pues Eric quedo en silencio mirando algún punto. Seguramente repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado recién, y tal vez trataba de convencerse a si mismo que eran ciertas.

El silencio que se formó no era pesado, pero hizo sentir algo incómodo al oji verde por lo que se sentó en la cama, junto a Cartman. Lo de hace un momento trajo varios recuerdos a su mente, y sin pensarlo mucho decidió compartirlos. Se trataba de todas esas veces de pequeños en las que el hijo de puta había hecho un gran revuelo por alguna tontería, puras exageraciones. En su momento estas cosas sacaban de quicio a Kyle y, a pesar de que aun sentía una venita hincharse al recordarlas, ahora le sacaban algunas risas. Lo recuerdos de aquella infancia tan loca le decían que su niñez fue la más divertida que podría haber tenido.

-¡Cállate!- Exigía Cartman, aguantado rizas para aparentar estar ofendido, mientras estaba recostado en la cama teniendo al lado a un Kyle que no paraba de reír.

-Y también recuerdo cuando te cansaste de que el baño estuviera ocupado y ¡te hiciste pasar por un travesti para usar el baño de chicas!- Kyle tenía la espalda recostada contra el cabezal de la cama, mientras no parada de recordar anécdotas y reírse tanto por la anécdota en si como por los enojos e insultos del castaño.

-¡No! Me hice pasar por transgenero. Son cosas totalmente diferentes-

-Lo que digas… Ericaaa- Hizo énfasis en el nombre y luego de ver el ceño fruncido del gordo, estallo en risas nuevamente.

-¡No me llames así, rata judía!-

-Pero si así le dijiste a todos que te llamaran. Y luego jajaja luego te hicieron un baño propio-

-¡Y todo se fue a la mierda por la perra de tu novio hippie- Recordó con odio.

-¡Oh! Ver a Wendy vestida como un chico fue todo un trauma para el pobre Stan. Esa semana fue tan extraña- Se tomó unos mementos para recordar lo que había ocurrido en aquellos días, hasta que algo en particular vino a su mente.

Cartman se iba rindiendo al cansancio entre las risas, los recuerdos de hermosos días y la agradable compañía de un ser conocido.

-¡Dios, las mierdas que se escuchaban desde el pasillo! ¿Qué demonios hacías allí dentro, culón?- Cuando se giró para verlo, al no recibir respuesta inmediata, noto que el castaño se había quedado dormido. Sonrió al ver que se veía calmado y pensó que ojala pudiera dormir bien ahora. Con cuidado se levantó y lo cubrió cuidadosamente para que no tuviera frio.

Era la segunda vez que veía dormir a Eric, pero esta vez se permitió analizarlo profundamente con la vista. Partió desde los arañazos en su rostro, se hizo una nota mental de echarle algún producto medicinal luego y ponerle una venda pues corría riesgo de infección. También pudo notar un moretón en su parpado, bajo la ceja derecha, era claro que había recibido un fuerte golpe allí días atrás. Además, vio la mordida en los labios que se había hecho entre sus horribles sueños. En el mentón tenía una marca roja y morada, y en su cuello empezaba un camino de pequeñas marcas, consistentes con el extremo de un cigarrillo, que se extendían hasta llegar bajo la tela de su ropa. Pudo llegar a contar cinco marcas, pero para desgracia de Kyle, solo podía examinar hasta allí, pues la remera de mangas largas no le permitía ver más. Aun así, estaba seguro de que Cartman ocultaba mucho más, y se prometió averiguarlo todo.

Luego de sentir que ya había contemplado demasiado su deplorable existencia, bajo nuevamente a la cocina. Allí encontró la jarra, que había abandonado, derramada sobre la mesa, el jugo goteo desde allí hasta dejar un gran charco en el suelo.

-Mierda- Tomo el mango de la jarra y la llevo al lavaplatos, para luego ir por un trapo y limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde, y él estaba allí, ordenando la casa de ese chico abandonado como si ello fuera a arreglar algo del desastre que era actualmente su vida. Pero se sentía mejor así, limpiando lo que podía limpiar, arreglando lo que tenía en si el poder de arreglar. Era frustrarte que fuera lo único que podía hacer. El sentimiento que más odiaba Kyle era ese, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Lo detestaba profundamente y estaba seguro de que con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento lo haría parecer varios años más viejo.

Sacar toda la basura del cuarto de Cartman fue todo un desafío, tanto por la cantidad de desecho como por el esfuerzo que hizo para no hacer ruido.

Dos grandes bolsas negras llegas de envoltorios de comida chatarra fueron el resultado del trabajo de Kyle.

No se atrevió a tocar los papeles de las paredes, pues seguramente eran la base de un entramado plan, tal vez estúpido pero seguramente muy complicado.

Cuando ya no podía hacer más, busco la mochila que había traído y saco la tarea que había hecho para el culón, la dejo junto a la laptop del castaño. En la mesa de noche que tenía junto a la cama, dejo una nota y estaba a punto de volver a su casa pero antes se acercó a una de las paredes, llamado por la curiosidad de ver a una mujer allí que no conocía. Cogió la foto, quitándole la cinta adhesiva que la mantenía pegada y la guardo en su mochila. Había intentado leer el plan del gordo durante varios minutos, pero algo tan enmarañado que no fue capaz de lograrlo. Aun así, tenía algunos indicios que quería corroborar, anoto unos nombres, direcciones y partió hacia su hogar.

* * *

Al acudir a su mente el pensamiento de que se había quedado dormido, el terror que le recorrió el cuerpo lo hizo despertarse de un salto, quedado sentado en la cama. Estaba en su habitación, rápidamente repaso lo que había pasado y busco con la vista a Kyle, pero comprobó que estaba solo. Al ver la nota sobre su mesita, la tomo y la leyó. La luz de su habitación estaba pagada, pero la luz de su lámpara de noche le fue suficiente.

"Sobre la laptop te deje la tarea. Cópiala, culón, no seas flojo.

Pasare por ti mañana para ir a la escuela.

En la cocina te deje algo de comida. ¡Come!

Y por Dios, Cartman, báñate. Estas completamente sudado"

Rodo los ojos y arrugo la nota, tirándola en algún lugar. Vio su iphone, conectado cargándose junto a la lámpara y lo agarro desconectándolo. Se puso de pie, y sintió el frio cuando se desprendió de la manta que lo cubría. También lo invadió el asco al sentir su ropa algo humada aun por el sudor. Se encamino hacia baño y mientras se sentaba en el retrete hurgo en su celular.

Eran las seis de la mañana, para su sorpresa. Sabía que había dormido mucho, sentía ese malestar propio de haber dormido más horas de las recomendadas, pero aun así su cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor, por lo que no podía decir que durmió más de lo que en verdad necesitaba. No recodaba haber soñado nada, absolutamente nada, solo había un gran vacío entre estar hablando con el judío y despertarse aterrado.

Descubrió, sin mucho interés, que tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas, repartidas entre el marica de Butters, y el judío apestoso. Además de eso, su casilla de SMS explotaba de mensajes preocupados, y gays, de Butters, e insultos de Kyle.

Butters: Eric, como estas? Porque hoy tampoco has venido a la escuela?

Butters: Eric, puedo pasar esta tarde por tu casa?

Butters: Fui a tu casa pero supongo que no estabas. Nos vemos mañana, besitos

Butters: Eric! Eric! Tengo algo muy importante que contarte!

Y así seguían los mensajes. En algunos le contaba lo que había pasado en el día y algún que otro chisme. Sin más, paso a leer los mensajes de Kyle.

Judío: ¡Podes mover tu gran culo y abrir la puerta!

Judío: Se que estas dentro, hablamos ayer. Ven a abrir la puta puerta, gordo!

Judío: Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?

Judío: ¡Cartman!

Rodo los ojos, ese idiota saco el carácter de la perra endemoniada de su madre.

Para cuando termino de leer los mensajes sin mucho interés, claro que sin contestar ni uno soo, tiro de la cadena del escusado y se desvistió. Arrojo la ropa sucia sin mucho cuidado al canasto de la ropa sucia. Busco una lista de reproducción en su iphone, le dio Play y se metió a la ducha.

Al abrir la llave, el agua caliente choco con su piel y relajo cada uno de sus músculos a su paso. ¡Como había extrañado esa sensación! Por las heridas que llenaban su cuerpo, había tenido que bañarse con agua casi fría días anteriores, porque el agua caliente solo le provoca un horrible ardor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y el agua fría conseguía el efecto contrario, un efecto entumecedor.

Ahora, con casi todas las heridas cerradas, podía disfrutar al fin del agua caliente golpeándolo, llevándose consigo gran parte de su cansancio y sus preocupaciones. La melodía de Poker Face llenaba la habitación, y una parte de el quería cantarla emotivamente, como era propio de su persona, pero no encontró en si la motivación para hacerlo.

Quiso reflexionar sobre si la sevicia que lo llevo a gritar suplicante a Kyle que lo matara fue un sueño, pero al recordarlo sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, por lo que dejo que el agua también se llevara ese recuerdo bajo la promesa de aceptar que Kyle tenía razón cuando dijo que solo era una pesadilla infantil. Aunque al mirar las marcas en sus brazos, consecuencia de hechos que fueron totalmente reales, no estaba tan seguro de que ese "sueño" no formara parte también de su cruel realidad.

Con un suspiro, se obligó a dejar de indagar en las magulladuras de su cuerpo, y se impuso cantar, aunque no encontraba real inspiración para hacerlo, la canción que en ese momento llegaba a sus oídos.

-Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. So call me, maybe-Cantaba casi en un susurro, trataba de concentrarse en seguir la melodía pero le resultaba realmente difícil sacar las palabras de su garganta. No había rastros del líder de la banda de rock cristiano Faith + 1, que gano el disco de mirra, o el creador del grupo Fingerbang, solo había un chico lastimado cantando tristemente una canción, una canción que no lo identificaba en ningún aspecto.

Continúo allí por otras tres canciones y finalmente salió. Cogió una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Se acercó al lavamanos y agradeció que el vapor hubiera empañado el espejo pues lo que menos podría querer en ese momento era ver su patético reflejo. Se cepillo los dientes y se peinó mecánicamente.

Al regresar a su habitación encendió la luz principal, se vistió con la primera muda de ropa limpia que vio para luego sentarse frente a su escritorio, saco sus cuadernos que habían quedado olvidados desde hace una semana y se dispuso a copiar la tarea que Kyle había dejado.

-¿De verdad voy a ir a la escuela?- No lo había pensado hasta ese momento- Ash, ¿Qué importa?- No tenía ganas de cuestionarse nada, por lo que no volvió a preguntarse nada más y se dedicó a copiar en un completo silencio tanto espacial como mental.

Solo luego de que había desayunado y dado de comer a su gata, vino a su mente la idea de que había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la rata judía de Kyle, pero parece que esa idea tampoco lo perturbo demasiado pues no le dio más importancia.

* * *

Le parecía estar en un trance, tal vez en un sueño, otra vez sentía todo tan lejano, tan irreal. Kyle había llego a su casa, le limpio los arañazos de su cara y le pego un parche protector para evitar cualquier infección. Todo esto no provoco en el ni la más mínima mueca de dolor, lo que extraño un poco al pelirrojo.

Ahora caminaban hacia la parada del bus. El judío se veía algo incómodo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero Cartman no lo noto, solo miraba al frente en silencio.

-¡Culón!- Grito Kenny al verlos llegar.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Saludo Kyle. El castaño, por su parte, decidió obviar todo saludo innecesario.

-¡Hola, Kyle! Hola, Cartman- Saludo Stan al último algo desconcertado, no estaba seguro de como hablarle luego de lo que habían charlado con su súper mejor amigo. Pero Kenny rompió la tensión que se formada.

-¡Mierda, Gordo! ¿Qué demonios te paso en la cara?- Grito apuntado descaradamente al parche que cubría la mejilla del castaño.

-Me lastime, jodido pobre. ¿No es obvio?- Respondió, sin real enojo, más bien con desinterés.

-¡Daaa! Quiero saber cómo fue-

-Fue su gata- Intervino Kyle, para terminar con el problema.

-Oh-Respondió aun mirando la venda- Parece grande ¿Puedo ver?- Pregunto con entusiasmo infantil.

-¡Claro que no, Kenny! ¡Que asco!- Lo reprocho Stan. ¿Ver heridas? ¿Acaso seguía teniendo ocho años? Aunque si, el también tenía curiosidad, pero era curiosidad de hombre adulto.

El asunto hubiera continuado de no ser porque llego el bus escolar y lo abordaron. Cartman tomo un asiento contra la ventana y paso el viaje en silencio. Mientras Kyle hablaba con Stan y Kenny de alguna trivialidad, aunque por dentro pensaba en lo largo que sería el día y en que haría para sacar al culogordo del estúpido trance autista en el que parecía haberse metido. ¿Había sucedió algo luego de que se fue? Necesitaba encontrar un momento para hablar con el a solas.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola, personitas que alegran mi corazón!

Sigo con exámenes y se me hace muy difícil escribir D:

Pero les prometo que vendrán capítulos mejores! Se los juro! :D

(Bueno, por lo menos es lo que tengo planeado y espero tener la habilidad para cumplirlo XD)

Gracias por sus Reviews que me hacen saber que les interesa que siga la historia. Saben que estoy abierta a todas las criticas :D

PD: es tarde y tengo mucho sueño, esa es mi escusa por si notan muchos errores en las palabras, perdón XD

* * *

Capítulo 8

Al llegar luego de una semana de haber faltado, Kyle imagino que los profesores indagarían en que había pasado, pero al parecer Cartman tenía todo cubierto y había enviado un aviso, falsificando la firma de su madre, diciendo que se habían ido a ver a un familiar y por eso no había asistido. Nadie mostro interés alguno en la ausencia del gordo y el pelirrojo sintió alivio por ello. "Un problema menos", pensó.

Estaba convencido de que este sería un día largo y duro, por lo que había pasado la noche preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. Una de sus mayores preocupaciones era que Eric decidiera escaparse de la escuela en el receso, o que sufriera alguna clase de crisis en mitad de una hora de clases, o que se peleara con algún otro alumno. Esas y muchas más cosas había imaginado el judío como posibles escenarios para los que tenía que estar listo para intervenir.

Tenía listos varios discursos tranquilizadores y amables. También estaba decidido a usar la fuerza si era necesario calmar a Cartman. Actualizaba constantemente un listado mental de mentiras que pudieran encubrir al gordo en caso de ser necesario. Estaba atento a cualquier perturbación, creía estar listo para todo posible inconveniente, para todo lo que pudiera salir horriblemente mal esa mañana.

Desde que había llegado Cartman se la paso silencioso, se sentó en la parte de atrás de toda la clase, cosa que no le solía gustar mucho. Había sacado sus cosas, apoyo los brazos sobre el pupitre, puso la cara sobre sus manos y se dejó estar allí sin moverse casi. Se limitaba a responder todo con voz cansada, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los idiotas de sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo intento varias veces integrarlo a las conversaciones para que pasaran un buen momento, para que sintiera que todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero ninguno de sus intentos funciono pues Cartman los esquivaba constantemente diciendo que estaba cansado por el viaje, por fortuna para el, Stan y Kenny cayeron en la mentira.

Aun así no se había separado de ellos tres, es decir, no se había arrinconado en la oscuridad como un emo, ni había intentado fugarse de la institución, por lo que Kyle pensó que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y que para ser el primer día tal vez no debería forzarlo a interactuar cuando aún no estaba listo.

La campana del almuerzo había sonado hace un rato, ya estaban llegando a su mesa en la cafetería y se sentaron a comer como si fuera un día común y corriente. Ver a Cartman engullir la comida, como de costumbre, lo lleno de una extraña tranquilidad.

Cuando el castaño termino de comer, su celular sonó. Kyle no lo noto, pero con ese sonido vendría el principio su malestar.

-¿Butters no vino?- Pregunto el castaño, sin quitar la vista de su celular.

-No, sus padres lo castigaron- Respondió Kenny con fastidio

-¿Quién le pone el castigo a su hijo de no ir a la escuela?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ya me gustaría a mi que me castigaran así- Se rio Stan.

Y siguieron hablando de lo raro que eran los padres del rubio, pero Cartman no volvió a unirse a la conversación. Estaba ocupado tecleando en la pantalla.

_-Me alegra tanto que volvieras, Eric. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

_-Bien, supongo. ¿Te castigaron?-_

_-Si D:_

_-¿Qué hiciste ahora para que el puto de tu padre se enojara?-_

_-Eh… ¿No leíste todos los mensajes que te envié?-_

_-Nop-_

_-¡Oh! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte-_

Unos segundos después Cartman se colocó los auriculares, pues recibió mensajes de audio de Butters tratando de hablar bajo, pero sin poder ocultar su alegría y a la vez su frustración.

El escribía y Butters le respondía con audios automáticamente. El rubio también le envió varias fotos y capturas de pantalla de sus conversaciones con Kenny.

Kyle, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa junto a Stan, soltó su cuchara por la sorpresa de escuchar una suave risita proveniente de Cartman. Se giró a verlo, para entender lo que sucedía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto, pero el castaño lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con su celular- ¡Cartman!- Trato de llamar su atención, en vano.

-Está hablando con Butters- Le dijo Kenny.

-¿No estaba castigado?-Pregunto el azabache.

-Al parecer se olvidaron de quitarle el teléfono- Le contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Y en vez de estar hablando con su novio, habla con el culo gordo- Levanto la voz para decir eso, esperando que Cartman lo escuchara.

El rubio y el azabache siguieron conversando con normalidad, pero Kyle no despegaba los ojos de nazi. La pequeña curvatura en los labios de Cartman que formaban esa discreta sonrisa, mientras miraba atentamente su teléfono y ocasionalmente se reía, esa escena, le traía de regreso aquel ardor en la boca del estómago que sintió una semana atrás.

El recuerdo de Butters riendo con Cartman, lejos de ellos-lejos de el-, volvía a su mente, y hacia que sintiera una ira que desconocía en sí mismo. Una vez más, nacía en el un rechazo irracional hacia el inocente rubio.

-¿De que hablan?- Se preguntó, y se sobresaltó un poco al recibir respuesta.

-Se están poniendo al día. Butters le está contando todo con lujo de detalles- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa pícara que el judío decidió pasar por alto.

El reseco termino, y mientras todos iban en camino a retomar sus tareas, Kyle decidió hacer algo. Dejo que Kenny y Stan caminaran un poco más adelante, y cuando vio la oportunidad tomo al castaño del brazo y lo arrastro a otro pasillo cercano que estaba despejado.

-¿Qué mierda, Kyle?-Se quejó cuando logro soltarse.

-Veo que estas mejor- Esto sonó mas a un reproche que a algo alegre.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto desconcertado.

-Que estuviste riéndote durante el almuerzo. Así que supongo que ya estas mejor- Kyle sonreía un poco, pero aún seguía sonando negativo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Ve al grano- Definitivamente no entendí lo que sucedía, y ese tonito que usaba Kyle lo estaba irritando demasiado.

-¿Qué quiero? ¡Quiero que dejes de meterme en problemas!-Ahora si dejo de usar ese odioso tono y esa sonrisa falsa. Su enojo salió a la luz.

-¿De que…?-

\- ¡Si! ¡Para todo tienes al idiota de Butters! ¿Por qué no vas a contarle tus problemas a el? Seguro que el te será de mucha mejor ayuda- Termino, esperando una reacción de Cartman. Aunque no estaba nada seguro de cual reacción esperar.

-¡Tu te metiste en esto porque querías! ¡Tu irrumpiste en mi casa!- Se defendió, y antes de seguir contemplo a Kyle unos segundos. Sentía su sangre hervir de ira, apretó los puños con fuerza y decidió irse de allí antes de que todo saliera de su control-No necesito tu ayuda, rata judía- Y paso junto a el, golpeándole el hombro para abrirse paso con hostilidad.

Dos impulsos se pelearon dentro de Kyle en ese momento, el de detenerlo y el de mantenerse allí, sin mover un musculo. No entendía lo que le sucedía ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, y también de golpearse a sí mismo porque se sentía un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? De pronto un miedo, tan irracional como la ira que sentía, lo lleno, y logro volver a tomar el brazo de Cartman para evitar que se fuera.

-Lo siento- Susurro Kyle, sin verlo directamente.

-…- Cartman nuevamente sin entender nada, decidió esperar a que dijera algo mas y así decidiría que hacer.

-No se por qué dije eso. No me siento muy bien. Lo lamento- Se sentía realmente avergonzado, ponía notar el rubor en su rostro. Su ira paso a ser vergüenza de un momento a otro.

No escucho nada de Eric, pero se sobre salto al sentir una mano en su mejilla izquierda, que hizo una suave presión para hacerlo girar el rostro y no se resistió a eso.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto curioso, dejando su enfado totalmente de lado, aun con la mano apoyada en la mejilla de Kyle. Podía ver sorpresa en sus ojos, su rostro estaba sonrosado, supuso que por la ira ¿o tal vez sestaba enfermo?

-No…lo se- Atino a responder en voz muy baja. No podía quitar la vista de los ojos azules de Cartman. Sabía que no eran realmente de el, pues sus verdaderos ojos eran café, pero no podía negar que en esos ojos azules se veía reflejada el alma de aquel chico que llego a ser su peor enemigo, y también uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Puedes soltarme, entonces?-Hablo, rompiendo el trance de su amigo, quien soltó su brazo rápidamente- Gracias- Dijo con sarcasmo. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de clases, pero al sentir que no lo seguían se giró a ver a Kyle, que seguía estático allí –Vamos. Estamos llegando tarde- Aviso, y siguió su camino, esta vez con las pisadas del pelirrojo tras el.

Por poco se salvaron de un castigo por llegar tarde a la clase, el pelirrojo mintió diciendo que estaban en el baño, y no volvieron a hablar el resto de las horas en la escuela. Ahora tanto Cartman como Kyle estaban callados y distantes con el resto.

Cartman luchaba por mantener su mente en blanco, lejos de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera llevarlo a recuerdos que no quería aceptar que existían, por suerte tenia a Butters para decirle cosas tontas y mantenerlo ocupado en otra cosa.

Por otro lado Kyle lo que menos quería era abstraerse de sus pensamientos, no, para nada. El quería pensar, necesitaba razonar porque actuaba de manera tan estúpida. Intento un par de veces poner atención al profesor, pero cuando vio que no pudo se rindió y comenzó a fingir que tomaba nota cuando en realidad solo hacia algún garabato. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente tratando de hallarle sentido a sus pasadas acciones.

_-¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué hice eso? Yo se perfectamente que tome la responsabilidad de ayudar a Cartman. No me arrepiento de eso ¡no me molesta! Incluso… me… me… alegra que confié en mi como para que me permita ayudarle. ¿Entonces porque?_

_Esa ira, ese sentimiento que tenía, aun lo siento en alguna parte de mi. Me recuerda a Butters… ¿Butters? ¿Por qué me siento mal hasta de recordarlo? Ese día en la cafetería, cuando hablo con Cartman… Esto es… son… ¿Celos? No, no puede ser. ¿Tal vez porque anoche no dormí bien? Si debe ser eso, llevo unos días durmiendo realmente mal. Pero no es momento de preocuparme por eso, ahora debo centrarme. Lo importante es solucionar los problemas en los que está metido el culón, luego tratare de arreglar los míos. Si, eso es lo que debo hacer. ¡Esto es demasiado importante y no puedo permitirme arruinarlo!-_

Para cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases, Kyle había logrado apaciguar su mente. Decidiendo anteponer el resolver los problemas de Cartman antes que los propios. Debería seguir formando el plan. Y ahora que lo recordaba, debía encontrar un momento para hablar con Cartman de lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-¡Cartman!-Salió corriendo para alcanzar al neo-nazi, pero había desaparecido. ¿Por qué no lo espero? ¿Acaso seguía enojado por la pequeña pelea? Debía admitir que lo que dijo fue realmente fuerte, pero creía que lo había perdonado.

-¿Vamos a mi casa. Kyle?- Pregunto Stan, poniendo una mano en su hombro alegremente.

-Eh… Claro- Respondió titubeante. Quería ir en busca del castaño, pero no podía hacerlo, seria ser demasiado evidente. Ya había evadido a Stan demasiado, tenía que pasar tiempo con el para que no sospecharan que algo muchísimo más profundo estaba sucediendo. Esperaba tener noticias del gordo pronto o su mente no lo dejaría en paz.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

Stan disfrutaba mucho jugar al Guitar Hero con su súper mejor amigo, lo hacían a menudo porque les encanta hacer cosas juntos, en el mismo equipo. Eran una pareja excelente para hacer cualquier cosa pues una larga y fuerte amistad los unía desde pequeños.

Esa misma amistad que le permitió conocer tanto a Kyle, también le permitía reconocer cuando algo le pasaba al pelirrojo. Se le notaba algo extraño, estaba fallando demasiado en el juego, parecía algo distraído y ponía notar que no había dormido muy bien. Decidió pausar el juego y preguntarle directamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo pausas?-

-¿Estas bien, Kyle?-Pregunto, quitándose la guitarra de juguete.

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Trato de sonar totalmente convencido, pero la sorpresa en su rostro fue percibida por Stan.

-¿Seguro?¿Dormiste bien anoche?- Miraba atentamente los ojos verdes, para notar cualquier indicio de que estaba ocultado algo, porque sentía que así era.

-Bueno…-Analizo rápidamente lo que era seguro contarle al azabache- No, anoche me desvele un poco. Creo que estoy algo cansado.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Ya veo ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Hizo una seña invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá junto a él. A lo que Kyle acepto.

-_Quiero contarte todo, Stan. Todo. Pero no puedo_\- Pensó en sus adentros– No. De verdad, Stan. Solo estoy algo cansado. Pero no me pasa nada más.- Fingió una sonrisa. Notar el tono preocupado de su amigo lo hacía sentirse peor, no quería que pensara que le estaba mintiendo.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, Kyle- Apoyo una mano izquierda sobre la derecha del pelirrojo, que descansaba sobre el sillón. Y le regalo una sonrisa dulce y completamente real, cargada de cariño.

Le sonrió y le apretó la mano en respuesta. No sabía que haría sin él. Aun sin saber lo que le sucedía, ese chico era capaz de llenarlo de paz en un momento. Siempre había sentido que si estaba con Stan, todo iba a estar bien. Su sola presencia lo llenaba de esperanza en cualquier situación. Además, era el quien sabía exactamente como calmarlo cuando entraba en pánico, o tenia uno de sus ataques incontrolables de ira. Stan se había ganado un lugar privilegiado en su corazón, un lugar que no podía ser ocupado por ninguna otra persona.

El azabache no volvió a preguntar nada más al respecto y dieron el tema por terminado. Siguieron charlando de otras cosas y jugando tranquilamente, como los súper mejores amigos que eran. Pasaron una tarde hermosa. Llego un momento en el que Stan le contaba, como era costumbre, los problemas y las dudas que surgían en torno a su relación con Wendy, y ese era el momento en el que Kyle intentaba equilibrar el querer decirle que la dejara, pues solo lo hacía sufrir, y el serle de apoyo como un buen amigo.

Kyle se había quedado sin concejos para darle hacia años. En realidad el tema lo tenía harto, pero Stan era su mejor amigo, y le debía el intentar ayudarlo, o al menos escucharlo. Más que nada escucharlo ya que el pelirrojo entendió que por mucho que buscara formas de ayudarlo, el pobre enamorado, a la hora de la verdad, solo escuchaba a su irracional corazón.

Al final Kyle consiguió que su amigo también se desahogue de sus problemas y se sintiera mejor. Se despidieron y regreso a su hogar, ya era tarde y necesitaba hacer su tarea antes de que su madre lo regañara por algún motivo.

Una vez en su propia habitación miro hacia su computadora con duda. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y miro la pantalla unos minutos. Finalmente la encendió, abrió el navegador y entro a Facebook.

La noche anterior había hecho un extenso trabajo de investigación con los datos que tomo de las paredes del cuarto de Cartman. No fue nada difícil encontrar lo que quería en Internet, seguramente para el culón lo fue más, pero como Kyle nombres y direcciones, incluso fotos, no fue para nada complicado.

Lo que más tiempo le llevo fue hacer un perfil falso, aunque tampoco fue nada difícil, lo habían hecho varias veces para gastar bromas. Más bien se tardó tiempo haciendo que su página fuera lo más parecida a una real. Busco fotos de un modelo coreano poco conocido, que fuera muy guapo, escribió en su biografía en ingles con algunos errores, como si realmente fuera de corea. Publico su perfil en una página web y espero a que le llovieran las solicitudes de amistad, las acepto a todas y una vez que tenía suficientes amigos, y que había completado su información con datos que a cualquier idiota le parecerían reales. Con el buscador de personas encontró a quien le interesaba, le mando una solicitud y a los diez minutos fue aceptado. Y listo, era libre de vagar por la biografía de esa mujer.

Ahora estaba usando su cuenta falsa otra vez, ignoro completamente todos los mensajes que le fueron enviados y se dirigió al perfil que le importaba. Apenas entro le salto lo que había hecho que le hirviera la sangre la noche anterior.

Una foto de una mujer de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes, claramente se notaba que eran pupilentes, además de que tenía el busto operado, estaba sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo y, a pesar de que tenía varias cirugías estéticas en el rostro, Kyle sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. El comentario que acompañaba la foto no hacía sino confirmar la idea de Kyle, y también hacían que se le revolviera el estómago.

"_Miren todos. ¡Voy a ser mama! ¡Apúrate, calabacín, tu padre y yo no podemos esperar a tenerte con nosotros!"_

Las manos le temblaban por la rabia contenida, pero consiguió arrastrar el cursor para cerrar la ventada. Se levantó, tomo su mochila y se tiro sobre la cama para hacer su tarea. No tenía caso seguir mirando el perfil de esa mujer, ya había todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que no sabía era si Cartman lo sabía. Quería contarle al culón lo que había encontrado, por hoy no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Suspiro al recordar el comportamiento tan estúpido que había tenido esa mañana y decidió que a la mañana siguiente, cuando fuera a buscar al castaño, se volvería a disculpar y tal vez, si lo veía algo mejor, le comentaría sus descubrimientos.

* * *

Cartman cerro con pesadez la puerta tras de sí. Apenas estuvo dentro de tu casa se quitó la mochila y la arrojo sobre el sillón, para luego dejase caer allí también. Por fin estaba solo, no quería saber nada más de nadie. Estaba tan agotado, no es tuviera sueño, simplemente estaba cansado. Obligarse a estar en la escuela, y además la discusión que tuvo con Kyle, acabaron con su energía. Esa pelea con el pelirrojo, eso, era lo que más lo había afectado. No quería ni recordar eso, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, solo ansiaba el silencio en su mente.

Estuvo allí varios minutos, y así hubiera seguido si el ruido de su estómago no lo hubiera alertado de que tenía hambre. Se levantó para ir a hurgar en la cocina. Desgraciadamente no había mucha comida, la heladera estaba prácticamente vacía. Había unas zanahorias, pero naa ¿Quién comería esas cosas?. Con esperanza de encontrar algún paquete olvidado de frituras, busco en la alacena. Había algunas latas, nada apetitoso.

-Hola-

Se giró para ver de donde provino la voz. Pero no había nadie, había jurado que venía desde la puerta de la cocina. Se encogió de hombros, y siguió buscando.

\- ¡Marshmallow!- Dijo con alegría, ni si quiera se fijó si estaban caducados. Tomo la bolsa y trato de abrirla- Malditas bolsas- Se quejó e hizo más fuerza. Pero la bolsa estallo, y todos los blancos pompones se dispersaron en el suelo –Mierda- Se arrodillo y comenzó a juntarlos.

-¿Te ayudo?-

Nuevamente se giró hacia atrás, nuevamente no había nadie allí.

-Debe ser la televisión- Se dijo a sí mismo. Y siguió juntado su comida.

-Eric- Se escuchó en un susurro.

Esta vez se puso de pie rápidamente, había alguien haciéndole una broma en su propia casa. ¿Qué le ocurría a esos idiotas? ¿Acaso seria Kyle? Estaba por gritar alguna amenaza cuando vio algo moviéndose a sus pies. Dirigió la vista hacia allí.

-¿Qué mierda?- Exclamo, al ver como de su propia sombra salía una figura negra que iba a tomando forma mientras crecía.

-Soy yo, Eric.- Le dijo.

Esa era la voz ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerla? El terror se plasmó en su rostro, y no pudo articular palabra. Aunque ya sabía que sería inútil. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho mientras la figura se erguía sobre él, y más seres oscuros se agrupaban a su alrededor, observándolo. Poco a poco la luz de la cocina se apagaba y toda la habitación comenzaba a ser invadida por oscuridad y mormullos.

-No…No otra vez- Rogó en un hilo de voz-Kyle dijo que solo fue un sueño- Se repetía.

-¿Acaso no me extrañaste?-Pregunto, fingiendo tristeza.

Los seres oscuros a su alrededor lo sujetaron rápidamente de los pies y lo tiraron al piso con brusquedad.

-¡Argh!- Alcanzo a gritar, pero nada más salió de su boca pues una mano totalmente opaca se posó sobre ella, amordazándolo. Mientras sus brazos eran pegados contra el piso con excesiva fuerza, y sentía como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre sus pies. No podía hacer nada, lo sabía.

Por un momento todo dejo de moverse. Dejo de escuchar cualquier sonido, solo sentía sus latidos y su rápida respiración. Con temor alzo la cabeza, para ver hacia sus pies. Allí estaba la figura, arrodillada. Tenía un vestido negro ajustado, muy sensual y unos zapatos de tacón aguja que le erizaban la piel a Cartman.

-Yo se que si me extrañaste, cariño- Le dijo, poniendo una mano en su pierna izquierda, acariciándola con ternura, eso solo basto para que las lágrimas empezaran a formarse en los ojos del castaño. Comenzó a arrastrarse sobre Cartman lentamente, poniendo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de este. –Estuvimos mucho tiempo separados- Dijo, dejando finalmente todo su peso sobre el pecho de Eric, sonriendo al notar lo rápido que este respiraba. Lo miro a los ojos, y con una mano acaricio tiernamente su mejilla herida- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Le quito delicadamente el apósito, dejando expuestos los rasguños. Cartman contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza- Es verdad… fui yo-Con saña enterró sus uñas en las heridas para volver a abrirlas, y se carcajeo al ver como el chico trataba de moverse y gritar, pero sin tener ningún éxito.

-Oh… Eric- Fingió sentir pena por el -¿Sabes porque hago esto, no? - Le quito el flequillo de la cara, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- ¿Lo entiendes?- Se alejó un poco para ver esos grandes ojos llenos de terror- Entiendes que… tu… te lo mereces- En su mano derecha apareció un cigarrillo encendido y no perdió tiempo para estrellarlo contra el cuello pálido de su presa, justo donde había una marca por la misma razón.

Cartman volvió a retorcerse por el ardor en su piel. Tenía planeado quedarse totalmente quieto y solo rezar para que la tortura parase, pero no podía, el dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo. Sus músculos se contrarían involuntariamente, intentando escapar hacia cualquier lugar.

-¿Y sabes porque te lo mereces, Eric?- Volvió a preguntar la figura, mientras se incorporaba sentándose sobre el pecho de Cartman y poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas, pegando su nariz con la del chico aprisionado. –Tu…- susurro, pasando sus manos por el rostro del castaño, descendiendo hasta su cuello lentamente- Te lo mereces por haber nacido- Susurro, con una sonrisa tétrica, que pasaron a ser risotadas histéricas al ver a su presa luchar por respirar, tratando de patalear, tratando de gritar por ayuda.

Estaba desesperando, lo estaba desde que comprendió lo que iba a suceder, pero ahora estaba en el límite. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, no podía luchar. Veía en el rostro de ese ser, que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos mientras reía, que no iba a parar hasta matarlo. Ese ser quería verlo morir allí, en sus manos. Sus pulmones ardían como fuego, sentía su tráquea totalmente aplastada, las punzadas en su cabeza y el zumbido infinito en sus odios. Llego el momento en el que solo deseaba que terminara. Pensó que así sería mejor, que tal vez ese ser tenia piedad de el, en algún lugar de su corazón, y por ello lo estaba matando. No sabía si estaba muriendo o se estaba desmayando porque había llegado al máximo estrés que podía soportar su cerebro. Cualquier fuera la razón, la sensación en su cuerpo lo estaba abandonado y daba gracias a ello. El ruido en sus oídos se hizo aún más fuerte, su vista quedo negra, y finalmente sus pensamientos se detuvieron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso importante:**Cada división entre los textos son periodos indefinidos entre una escena y otra, pueden ser días, semanas o meses.

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

Era un domingo al medio día, se había levantado realmente tarde y estaba yendo a la cocina solo llevado por el delicioso olor a carne en el horno.

-Buenos días, Eric- Saludo su madre de pie frente al horno.

-¿Cuánto falta para comer?- Pregunto sentándose a la mesa.

-Unos minutos más, querido- Respondió sonriente.

No se había fijado antes pero su madre tenía maquillaje y ropa de noche, se notaba arrugada y su pintura corrida.

-¿Por qué sigues vestida así?- Pregunto, aunque realmente no le importaba, solo le pareció algo curioso. Apenas llegaba a casa, Liane siempre se cambiaba, se ponía su ropa de madre y quitaba todo rastro de maquillaje.

-Oh, es que llegue hace poco y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme aun- Mientras hablaba con su hijo comenzó a poner la mesa.

-¿Estuviste toda la noche fuera?- Sin intentar ayudarle ni un poco.

-Si. Conocí a un hombre maravillosos, estuvimos toda la noche... conversando animadamente. Es muy agradable.- Saco la bandeja del horno y la coloco en la mesa, para servir el almuerzo.- Volveremos a vernos estos días-

Eric ya no escuchaba nada, solo miraba atentamente su plato.

-Tal vez lo invite a cenar con nosotros. Te caería muy bien si lo conocieras.- Siguió hablando su madre, pero él no volvió a contestar, estaba ocupado en otra cosa y ya sabía como era su madre cuando conocía amigos nuevos.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada lo interrumpió mientras comía su exagerada cena.

-¡Mamá! ¡La puerta!- Grito.

-¿Puedes atender por mi, Eric? Me estoy arreglando- Respondió desde la otra planta.

-¡Pero estoy ocupado, ma!- Protesto.

-¡Por favor, panecito!-

Soltando insultos fue a ver quién era.

-¿Si?- Pregunto con ya con mala gana. Era un hombre alto, vestido impecablemente con un traje negro, camisa blanca pero sin corbata. Eric lo miro de arriba a abajo pensando en lo caro que debería ser la ropa del tipo ese. Definitivamente no lo había visto en su vida.

-Buenas noches...- El hombre levanto una ceja al ver al adolescente rechoncho con la cara manchada de restos de comida. Contuvo una mueca de asco- ¿Se encuentra Liane?-

-¡Ma! ¡Alguna clase de empresario corrupto te busca!- Grito sin reparo alguno al darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta justo en la cara del sujeto.

* * *

Otra vez veía a su madre a correr de un lado a otro de la casa solo tapada con una toalla, buscando alguna cosa.

-¿Hijo, no viste mi blusa blanca con escote?- Se paró justo en entre el chico y la televisión, sabía que era lo única forma de que le prestara atención.

-¡Estoy viendo la tele, ma!- Se quejaba.

-Vamos, hijo, Paul llegara en 5 minutos. Ayúdame-

-¡Solo ponte otra cosa, joder!-

-Pero esa blusa es hermosa- Se lamentó su madre.

-¡Es solo una puta blusa! Ponte cualquier otra. ¡Sabes que a ese idiota lo único que le importa son tus tetas!-

-¡No hables así, Eric!- Lo regaño.

Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Oh, no! Llego antes. Eric, atiéndelo mientras voy a vestirme- Le grito Liane subiendo las escalaras desesperada.

-¡Me cago en la puta!- Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Eric- Saludo el tipo ese, vestido elegante como siempre y esa estúpida mirada altanera.

-Paul- Pronuncio de forma desganada y fue a sentarse nuevamente al sofá, dejando que el invitado cerrara la puerta por sí mismo.

-¿Y Liane?- Pregunto, quedándose de pie junto al niño mal educado.

-Ahora baja- Contesto, sin quitar la vista de la tele.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, se conocían hace un par de semanas y su madre se volvía loca 5 horas antes de que el empresario ese llegara y el! Eric! El pobre hijo explotado, tenía que atender al tipejo ese. Con esa voz grave y pausada, esa ropa de marca, ese pelo rubio bien cortado y esa cara, ¡esa cara que te daban ganas de romperla de un golpe! ¡Le caía tan mal! Era odioso, no entendía como su madre podía ser amiga de ese idiota.

* * *

Estaba regresando bastante tarde a la casa, el tiempo en casa de Stan se le fue volando, seguro recibiría alguna reprimenda de su madre.

Procuro hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar.

-¿Eric, eres tu?- Hablo su madre desde la cocina.

-Joder... ¡Si, ma!- Le respondió.

-Llegas bastante tarde hijo-

-No es tan tarde y lo que paso fue que- Su madre lo interrumpió.

-No importa, calabacín! Tengo tan buenas noticias para ti- La sonrisa en su cara era indescriptible.

-¿Ganamos algo?- Pregunto confundido por tanta felicidad.

-Jaja, algo así. ¡Creo que haz ganado un padre!- Grito ella ilusionada.

-¿Qué?- La cara de Eric se había deformado ante tal sorpresa.

-¡Paul me ha confesado sus sentimientos! ¡Estoy segura de que pronto me pedirá matrimonio!- Line tomo las manos de su hijo y comenzó a dar pequeño saltitos de alegría como una adolescente.

-¡No quiero tener a ese idiota como padre!- Cartman estaba enojándose bastante con todo esto.

-Ay, hijo, tranquilo. Lo que sucede es que no se conocen aun. ¡Ya se! Saldremos a cenar esta semana, para que puedan hablar y hacerse amigos-

-¡Pero maaa!-

-Sin peros, Eric. Esto es algo maravilloso para nosotros. Ya lo veras- Le aseguro. Enseguida comenzó a planear una cena perfecta mientras su hijo gruñía.

* * *

-¡Eric!-Grito, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Grito asustado sentándose en la cama. Ese grito lo arranco desde lo más profundo de sus sueños. Pero al ver que su madre estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación se tranquilizó, podía sentir el fuerte y desagradable olor a alcohol y cigarrillos- ¿Qué quieres, Ma? Son como las cuatro de la mañana- Se quejó.

-¡Eric! ¡Paul! Paul...-Hablaba la mujer, sosteniéndose de la puerta, se sentía mareada y la vista la tenía nublada.

-Ma, sabes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese tipo- Dijo con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarlo para contarle como les fue en su cita? ¡Como si le importara en lo más mínimo!

-Eric, Paul no quiere casarse conmigo-

-¿Y? ¡El se lo pierde! Es un idiota, te lo dije desde el primer día- Le recrimino- Ahora, con tu permiso. Quiero dormir, los niños necesitamos descansar bien.-Y se recostó otra vez en su cama, dándole la espalda a su madre.

-No quiere hacerlo porque... Porque...-Sentía seca su boca, y un nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar. Sus manos arrugaron su falda son fuerza, las lágrimas se deslizaron fuera de sus ojos- No quiere hacerse cargo de... ti- dejo salir lo último en un susurro, que llego a los odios de Cartman pero que no produjo ninguna reacción por parte de este. Finalmente salió de la habitación apoyándose en las paredes hasta llegar a su propio cuarto. Eric oyó como azotaba la puerta y creyó también escuchar sollozos.

-Genial, idiota. Hiciste llorar a mi madre- Dejo anotado en la mente vengarse de ese tipo algún día, y procuro ignorar los ruidos que provenían del otro cuarto para poder dormir. No le costó mucho.

* * *

Estaba en la computadora jugando online cuando escucho a su madre gritarle desde la planta baja, se quitó los auriculares para escuchar bien.

-¿Qué quieres, ma? ¡Estoy con los chicos en una misión muy importante!- Grito en repuesta.

-¡Paul ya vino a buscarme! ¡Volveré tarde, te deje la cena en el horno!-

-¡Vale, ma!-

-¡Te quiero, pastelito!- No espero a recibir respuesta y se fue.

Eric volvió a ponerse los auriculares para seguir hablando con sus amigos.

-Joder, Cartman. No podías ponerte en mute antes de gritar así. Me dejaste sordo, idiota.- Se quejó Kenny.

-Cállate, marica-

-¿Quién es Paul?- Pregunto Stan.

-Un amigo de mamá.-

-Amigo, si claro- Se burló Kenny.

-¡Cierra la boca, jodido pobre! Es raro- Pensó un poco- Se había peleado con ese tonto la semana pasada y no se había visto más.

-¿No quiso pagarle a tu madre?-

-¡Joder, Kenny, cállate o te hackeo la cuenta y te quito todo tu jodido oro!

-¡Espera! ¿¡Paul era tu posible futuro padre!?- Interrumpió Stan.

-¡No! Solo fuimos a cenar para "conocernos" porque mi madre dijo que Paul se le declaro. Pero al tío le caí tan mal que retiro la propuesta- Explico.

-Que mal, Cartman- Comento el pelinegro.

-Yo no lo culpo- Opino Kenny.

-¡Concéntrate en curarnos, puto pobre heal! El punto es que el tipo no debería seguir molestando por aquí, pero al parecer la tonta de mi madre lo perdono-

-Una historia mejor que crepúsculo. ¿Ahora podemos seguir jugando?- A Kenny ya le había aburrido el tema.

-¿Kyle sigue AFK?- Pregunto Stan.

-¿Qué esperas de un judío? Debe estar contando su oro judío-

* * *

El ambiente estaba realmente silencioso. Tenía que admitir que aunque no le gustaba que su madre le hablara tanto mientras comía, verla en tanto silencio era extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Pasa algo, ma?- pregunto, luego de debatir si le interesaba o no romper el silencio.

-No, calabacín, sigue comiendo- Respondió sin verlo a los ojos, mientras comía lentamente con la vista fija en el plato.

Esto era raro, estuvo pasando toda la semana. A veces sentía a Liane verle de lejos, en silencio, pero cuando volteaba a verla ella bajaba la vista. Además, no recibía ningún abrazo maternal hace un par de días.

Decidió que era la menopausia o algo así y dejo pasar el asunto sin más.

* * *

-¿No vas almorzar, ma?- Pregunto al ver como en la mesa solo había lugar para el.

-No, Eric. Tengo cosas... que hacer-

Esa era toda la respuesta. La actitud de su madre empeoro nuevamente, ahora no comía con él, preparaba todo y lo dejaba para que el comiera solo en la cocina. Además, las conversaciones se redujeron a las indispensables para la convivencia y solo lo llamaba por su nombre. Tampoco cantaban más canciones juntos.

Intento nuevamente saber si le sucedía algo a su progenitora, pero le contestaron con un seco "No" y el respondió con un:

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme vete a la mierda. ¡No me preocupare más!-

Y allí termino el asunto para él.

* * *

Un dolor horrible en el brazo derecho lo despertó maldiciendo. Casi se le paro el corazón al ver que había alguien de pie junto a su cama. Pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventada ilumino la habitación tenuemente y pudo ver que solo se trataba de su madre. También vio algo rojizo en su mano y reconoció el olor a cigarrillo.

-¿Qué mierda?- Estaba desconcertado- ¡¿Qué mierda, madre?!- Le grito.

Liane no contesto, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación de su hijo.

-¡Jodida, loca!- Grito otra vez, y se acostó nuevamente.

* * *

No era una persona de sueño ligero ni nada parecido, pero estos días estaba realmente alterado. Al sentir que el colchón se hundía a su lado y el calor de la piel de otra persona contra la suya, se despertó inmediatamente y se giró para verla.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido de habar llorado, sus cabellos despeinados y aun tenía su ropa de salir. En su mano derecha distinguió el color rojizo de un cigarrillo encendido.

-¿Qué mierda haces en mi puta cama, mamá?- No le grito, pero se lo dijo con el tono más fastidiado que tenía.

Liane no le respondió, pero dirigió su mano derecha hacia el brazo de Cartman que tenía más cerca. El sintió un ardor horrible justo por encina de su muñeca.

-¡Ahhhg!- Grito y quito su mano. Miro a la cara de su madre para maldecirla enfurecido pero al verla llorar silenciosamente, se detuvo. No pudo decir nada. No entendía porque, era como si hubiera quedado mudo de repente.

Liane se levantó y se fue exactamente como la otra noche.

Eric se quedó congelado unos segundos y luego golpeo su almohada para desquitarse.

* * *

Esas visitas de nocturnas de su madre estaban haciendo estragos con el. Lo sabía, lo notaba. En realidad, todos lo notaban, se había encargado de insultar a cada alma que osara dirigirle la palabra, pero Kyle era el que cargaba con casi todo su mal humor.

No era solo ser despertado, era que no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que en algún momento vendría su madre y tampoco podía seguir durmiendo después de que ella se fuera.

Estaba enfurecido, no tanto con su madre, estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser una perra sumisa y dejarse hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía exactamente igual que cuando su madre llamo a todas esas viejas sin hijos de niñeras para tratar de convertirlo en un estúpido ¡y luego llego el perrero fracasado que lo logro! Recordaba perfectamente esos terribles días en los que se volvió una marioneta y cuando quiso vengarse perdió el control de sí mismo. Otra vez estaba así, otra vez no tenía control de su cuerpo. ¡Una puta sumisa! Se gritaba internamente.

Ya no se pronunciaban palabras entre ellos, no podían. Eric lo intento muchas veces, pero simplemente enmudecía.

Ambos pasaban todo el día encerrados en sus habitaciones hasta que salían de la casa, el niño a la escuela, ya que había dejado casi completamente de salir con sus amigos, y la mujer a trabajar o con su novio.

Liane seguía haciendo las tareas domésticas como siempre y también seguía cocinando igual para su hijo, pero Cartman estaba casi seguro de que ella había dejado de comer mientras estaba en la casa.

Estaba en su cama, mirando el techo en la oscuridad, pensando en todas esas cosas, esperando que llegara ella. Sabía que lo haría. Siempre lo visitaba luego de salir con el tal Paul cara de idiota.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el no giro a verla.

Escucho el sonido de sus tacones en el piso de madera, pasos lentos, ya estaba junto a él, lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Sintió como apretaban su muñeca con muchísima fuerza, y soltó un gemido de dolor. Liane subió una de sus piernas a la cama para poder estar más cómoda.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojeras y su maquillaje corrido. Y sintió como un golpe en su estómago le quitaba todo el aire, pero no pudo quejarse ya que luego sintió un fuerte pellizco en su antebrazo que duro el tiempo suficiente para hacerle soltar unas lágrimas.

Liane se levantó y se fue, corrió a encerrase en su propia habitación. Cartman se acorruco tapándose con una manta y maldijo mentalmente hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Frente al espejo del baño, considero usar corrector para cubrir las espantosas marcas bajo sus ojos que delataban su mal sueño y también podría usarlo para cubrir las marcas de sus brazos y de su cuello, ya que usar ropa con mangas largas era bastante molesto en espacios climatizados.

Fue reflexionando sobre esto que se dio cuenta de una cosa: en realidad a nadie le importaba su cara de cansancio.

No estaba seguro de la fecha, pero hacia al menos un mes que estaba sufriendo estos... episodios... y todavía nadie se había dado cuenta de su deplorable estado. Si, estaba seguro de eso.

Ya no veía a sus "amigos" más que en la escuela y no fue solo porque el dejara de hablarles casi si no fuera para insultarlos, sino que también dejaron de intentar relacionarse con él. Ya no lo habían vuelto a invitar a ir a ningún sitio.

Si, no les importaba y si ni su madre se preocupaba por el, eso significaba que el estaba...

"Solo, completamente solo."- Le dijo a su reflejo.

Había sentido esa sensación otras veces cuando era pequeño, cuando lo ignoraban o cuando ninguna chica quería ir con el a los bailes escolares, pero ahora se sentía diferente, ahora se sentía más profundo, más real.

No salió del baño hasta estar seguro de que dejaría de llorar como marica.

* * *

¡Hola, pambisitos!

Lamento tardar tanto en continuar este fic, pero como mencione en mi cuenta, estoy pasando por un periodo muy triste y difícil para mi. Por eso me esta costando tanto escribir y posiblemente encuentren muchos errores que yo no vi en este cap, pero ya quería publicarlo.

Este capítulo y una parte, o completamente, del siguiente trataran de estas escenas vividas por el culo gordo.

Lo lamento por quienes están desesperados por el Kyman, pero yo creo que esto es esencial para que entiendan por lo que ha pasado Cartman.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi pequeña historia.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11_

-Todo es tu culpa- Escucho en un susurro y abrió los ojos con miedo sabiendo perfectamente lo que le sucedería.

Liane estaba arrodillada sobre él, con las piernas a cada lada de su cuerpo.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- Grito, y Cartman y cerró los ojos esperando los golpes que llegaron enseguida. Empezaban siendo fuertes pero poco a poco se hacían más débiles con forme le daban paso al llanto desconsolado de su madre.

Cuatro minutos después, Liane se fue dejando a su hijo solo.

Estaba mirando televisión, en realidad no la veía, solo la tenía encendida con la vista fija en ella mientras comía donuts y analizaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Ese día había estado a punto de golpear a Kyle. No era la primera vez que quería destrozarle la cara al judío, pero la primera vez que lo haría sin que el pobre chico tuviera la culpa. No la habría golpeado porque lo detestaba, ni por judío, ni por pelirrojo, ni por ser un idiota, lo habría golpeado porque el mismo, Eric Cartman, quiera descargar toda la furia que llevaba consigo, furia que estaba consumiendo su vida.

Había decidido que tenía que hacer algo. Se estaba desesperando y necesitaba un plan ahora, ahora que un podía cambiar algo, ahora que aun poseía control de sus acciones y de su mente.

Pensó en matar a su madre, en denunciarla, en matar a Paul para que ella dejara de verse con él. Pero el primer plan lo había intentado en su niñez, fracasando, y si ahora siendo un adolescente no podía ni defenderse, era obvio que no podría matarla.

¿Podría denunciar si situación actual? No creía que fuera posible por el hecho de que su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta cuando se trataba de este tema tan particular con su madre, pero aun si lo lograba, aun si pudiera contarle a alguien lo que sucedía ¿Quién en South Park seguía siendo tan idiota como para creerle? Menos aun considerando de que ya la había usado la carta del maltrato infantil en el pasado. No, este plan no funcionaría porque todos en ese pueblo de mierda son unos inútiles.

La idea de matar a Paul-cara-de-culo casi le sacaba una sonrisa. Imaginarlo suplicar por su vida con su ropa carísima manchada y desgarrada lo animaba a hacerlo. Pero Liane sería la primera en sospechar de su propio hijo, ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Además, estaba convencido de que el tipo ese no andaba en negocios precisamente legales, y posiblemente algún loco vendría a buscar venganza o algo así. Este plan también tendría que ser desechado.

No era difícil huir, podría irse a otro estado, otro país, otro continente y empezar una nueva vida. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Igual de difícil que desprenderte de todo lo que conoces y quieres para irte a un futuro incierto donde posiblemente termines siendo un vagabundo asqueroso desecho de la sociedad. Esto no era una opción.

También podría suicidarse. Desde que comenzaron estos episodios, había estado esta idea en segundo plano cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Pero la había negado con todas sus fuerzas, no quería pensarlo seriamente porque tenía miedo de terminar aceptado esta salida. Se alivió al darse cuenta de que seguía odiando este final cobarde y que prefería luchar.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? La cordura se le escapa al son los gemiditos de dolor al recibir los golpes, se deslizaba entre sus dedos como la arena al saber que llevaba días sin hablar realmente con otro ser humano, al ritmo de sus latidos en la soledad.

-Soportarlo lo mejor que pueda- Se dijo a sí mismo- Si sigo así enloqueceré-

Era cierto, él sabía que estaba pasando por situaciones que lo sobrepasaban por mucho y que si seguía así todo tendría un final horrible, un final que no quería aceptar. No podía seguir solo, podía seguir soportando los golpes, pero no el dolor de la soledad.

Tenía que recuperar a sus amigos, los necesita aunque quisiera negarlo y se odiaba por aceptarlo.

Su primer intento iba a ser con el Hippie, el judío y el pobre. Eran su primera opción siempre. Pero en cuanto vio a Kyle mirándolo, sospechando de él, la ira lo invadió y supo que eso solo podía salir mal. Por eso acudió a Butters, con el todo era más fácil y lo fue.

Un "Lo siento por todo lo que paso, tuve unos días algo difíciles" Y listo, eso solo basto par que el rubio lo perdonara, sin ninguna sospecha. Agradeció que el chico siguiera siendo tan ingenuo, manipulable y bueno como lo fue desde pequeño.

Sintió un gran alivio al volver a reír mientras hablaba con alguien.

La profesora lo junto con Kyle para hacer un trabajo. ¡Eso era un desastre! Se supe que tenía que recuperar a sus amigos pero aún no estaba preparado para hablar con el idiota de Kyle. No podrían estar dos minutos sin insultarse, tampoco podía confiar en que no saltaría sobre el para empezar a golpearlo. Todo se arruinaría y terminaría siendo una gran mierda. El quería arreglar las cosas con el judío y al final, por culpa de la zorra, seguramente terminarían aún más distanciados.

En el momento en que Kyle le dijo que sabían que algo sucedía, su corazón se alegró, alguien se había percatado de que algo le sucedía. Pero no sabía que responder, la ira y la angustia se apoderaron de él y término diciendo cosas que ahora ya no recordaba. Pero no importaba, ya todo se había arruinado y salió huyendo de la casa de Kyle en cuanto vio la oportunidad.

Cuando llego a su casa fue directo a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, quedando solo con la parte de debajo de su pijama ya que si se ponía la parte de arriba, la tela se pagaba a las pequeñas ampollas que tenía en los brazos y no podía dormir bien.

Se sentó en su escritorio a intentar hacer su tarea, aunque era muy difícil porque su mente no estaba en condiciones de ocuparse de problemas de matemáticas teniendo otras cosas de que preocuparse.

-Gata de mierda- Dijo al oír maullidos. La gata estaba maullado en la puerta de su cuarto, esperando que su dueño le diera de comer. Cartman la tomo en brazos y bajo la escalera, cuando estaba justo al final, siento algo tras él y quiso girarse, pero el fijo de un chuchillo contra su cuello lo detuvo. Solo a la gata e intento hablar.

-Shh- Susurro su madre tras el- Quieto, Eric- Con un brazo rodeo el cuerpo de su hijo, para evitar que se apartara, mientras el otro sostenía el cuchillo contra su piel- No quería hacer esto. Pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Merezco ser feliz, Eric. ¿No crees? Siempre pensé en tu felicidad pero ahora me toca ser feliz a mi. Pero tu… me lo sigues impidiendo-

Estaba temblando, quería huir, pero tampoco podía. Escuchaba a su madre hablar, pero la sentía tan lejos, el frio del metal le impedía pensar.

-No puedo seguir así. Esto es lo mejor para nosotros. Te quiero…-

Un único pensamiento se presentó en la mente de Eric "Va a matarme", y con eso basto para que su cuerpo se moviera instintivamente. Con una mano arranco el cuchillo de la mano de su madre y lo lanzo lejos, sin prestar atención a donde. Con la otra empujo a su madre tan fuerte como pudo para alejarla de él.

Todo quedo en silencio mientras veía a su madre tirada en medio de la sala, se sintió mal, que había hecho algo mal, algo muy malo. Necesitaba disculparse.

-¿Me empujaste?- Dijo sorprendida su madre mientras se levantaba- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Se puso de pie y camino otra vez hasta su hijo, sin nada de miedo- ¡Porque no quieres que sea feliz!- Sus uñas pintadas de un hermoso carmín fueron directo a la mejilla de Eric, dejando unos arañazos.

-¡Agh!- Grito de dolor, pero pronto sentido como su madre lo empujaba. Choco contra la mesa que estaba junto al sofá, tirando una lámpara y un portarretrato de vidrio que se destrozó en el piso y sobre cuyas pequeñas, y afiladas, partes tuvo la mala suerte de caer. Soltó otro grito al sentir el vidrio abriendo la piel de su espalda.

Liane se tiró sobre el para seguir gritándole y golpeándolo repetidas veces en la cara y en pecho.

-Basta, mamá…- Logro pedir por primera vez desde que todo esto había empezado, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Ella se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos un segundo y se levantó para subir la escalera corriendo. Eric, escucho como azotaba la puerta.

El sábado Eric no quería salir de su habitación pero aun así lo hizo. Fue al baño y estaba por lavarse los dientes cuando vio que el cepillo de su madre no estaba. Miro a su derecha y tampoco estaba su crema anti arrugas.

Al pie de la ducha no estaba su shampoo especial para brillo extremo.

Abrió el gabinete y tampoco encontró sus pastillas para dormir.

Un miedo que no se atrevía a formular se posó en su corazón. Camino sigilosamente al cuarto de su madre y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

La cama estaba tendida como siempre, pero las cosas de su madre no estaban sobre los muebles. Abrió el armario pero no había nada de ropa, solo unas cuantas perchas vacías. Corrió hacia otro mueble y abrió un cajón, estaba vacío. Arranco los demás cajones con tata fuera que los saco del mueble. Lo mismo hizo con la mesa de luz, allí encontró un álbum, era el álbum donde su mama guardabas las fotos de cuando era pequeño. Era unos de los mayores tesoros que Liane tenía.

-¡Mamá!- Grito mientras bajaba corriendo a la cocina, donde busco los suplementos dietarios, tampoco estaban. Luego corrió bajo la tele, donde deberían estar las películas y series favoritas de su madre, cosa que tampoco encontró.

Eric comenzó a llorar, camino hasta el sillón y comenzó a patearlo y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente.

Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que debería estar feliz porque su abusadora se había ido y ya no sufriría, pero lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de toda felicidad.

Estuvo gritando por horas, hasta que se calmó. Pensó en esperar a su madre, ella volvería, siempre volvía. Pero no tardo en razonar que esta vez no sería igual.

Fue a buscar el álbum de fotos que su madre se había dejado y se encerró en su habitación.

Paso los siguientes días comiendo de sus reservas de comida chatarra mientras intentaba localizar a su madre. Sabía que estaba con su estúpido novio en algún lugar, ella no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, su familia le había dado la espalda en cuanto decidió ser madre soltera, se juntaban para cumpleaños y algunas otras fechas, pero su relación no pasaba de allí.

Salía todas las noches a los bares que sabía que frecuentaba Liane, pero no la encontró, pregunto a vagabundos y a amigos de su madre, pero nadie sabía nada de ella.

No estaba en el pueblo, posiblemente ya no estaba en el país.

Se enfocó a buscarla por internet y luego de horas, la encontró. Se acababa de mudar a algún lugar de parís con su novio, que un mes seria su esposo según las publicaciones de Facebook y twitter.

Comenzó a trazar varios planes, muy entrámanos, para viajar hasta allá, matar a Paul y traer de regreso a su madre o matarla, o matarse, en el intento.

Nadie abandonaba a Eric Cartman.

Sin embargo, una vocecita débil, pero importante, en su cabeza desechó todo lo que estaba pensando con una simple oración "Tu madre ahora tiene la vida que merece, una feliz." Y eso significa que él no podía quitarle eso, podría intentarlo pero nunca tendría a su madre de regreso. Ya no había lugar en la nueva vida de Liane para Eric.

Miro su habitación, empapelada con toda la información que había encontrado y con los planes que había armado. Nada servía, tanto tiempo gastado en nada.

Derrotado, decidió que seguiría viviendo allí como siempre, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Seguiría allí hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba solo y llama a servicios sociales, o hasta que la tristeza lo consuma, lo volviera loco y terminara por suicidarse. Nada de ese le importaba realmente.

¡Oh! Su gata.

Es verdad, su gata si le importaba. Entonces, seguiría allí viviendo para cuidar de su gata, esperando a ver quién sería el primero en tocar la puerta, o si terminaría con un tiro en la frente.

Kyle se despertó temprano y no perdió tiempo, se alisto para ir a casa de Cartman y llevarlo a su segundo día de clases. Estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien, tenía que hacer que esto funcionara porque se prometió no dejar que el gordo se separara de ellos.

Desayuno, tomo sus cosas y partió a casa de su amigo. Estando fuera de la casa iba a llamar a la puerta, pero recuerdo que tenía la llave y no le pario mal usarla. Hasta le había colocado un lindo llavero con la forma de una pata de pollo que le hacía recordar al culón.

Entro sin hacer ruido, pensando en despertar el mismo a Eric. Tirada al lado de la puerta encontró la mochila del dueño de la casa, suspiro, ahora tendría que prestarle su tarea para que la copiara.

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras pero algo en su vista periférica llamo su atención, por instinto se giró y vio algo rojo en la cocina. Fue hasta allí pensando que se trataba de Cartman, y en efecto, tuvo que correr hasta el cuándo se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Cartman?-Lo movió un poco. El gordo estaba tirado boca arriba junto a la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de malvaviscos blancos y una bolsa vacía. -¡Cartman!- Le grito, intentando despertarlo. Su ropa estaba mojada de sudor, su puños estaban fuertemente apretados, al igual que sus dientes, y se movía esporádicamente. Kyle estaba entrando en pánico, y comenzó a zarandearlo mas fuerte.

-¿Kyle?-Abrió los ojos lentamente, escuchando un mormullo que sonaba como el judío hablándole. Vio como las sombras se alejaban, dándole lugar a la luz y a la figura del pelirrojo sosteniéndolo mientras lo movía.

"_No siempre tendrás a este chico para que te salve de mi, Eric_" Le dijo la voz, antes de desaparecer completamente y devolverlo a la realidad.

-¿¡Cartman, que te sucede?!-Gritaba preocupado Kyle, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando Cartman lo abrazo, apoyándose en su pecho, ocultado su cara.

-Volvió a pasar- Respondió, recordando la sensación de ser ahorcado.

-¿Qué volvió a pasar?- Hablo suave poniendo una mano en la espalda del castaño.

-Volvieron, los demonios- Respondió, sin verlos a los ojos.

-¿Las pesadillas?-

-Si… las pesadillas- Respondió recordando lo jodidamente real que fue eso.

-¿Te desmayaste o algo así? - Con delicadeza sujeto los hombros de Cartman para separarlo un poco y que lo viera los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Solo tuve una pesadilla- Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Cartman, se que hay algo que no me cuentas y si no me dices lo que está sucediendo no podré ayudarte!- Odiaba eso, se notaba a leguas que algo muy malo había pasado, y Cartman intentaba ocultárselo.

-No. Son solo pesadillas- Volvió a decir, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Cartman! ¡Esto no es normal!- Lo imito pero se puse en su camino, para evitar que Eric huyera de el- Te encuentro tirado en medio de la cocina en este estado y ¿crees que puedes hacerme creer que no sucedió nada? ¡Por dios, solo dímelo! ¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mi!-

-¡Volví a revivirlo todo!- Grito, intentando contener el llanto.

Kyle quedo atónito unos segundos, pero no fue necesario que dijera nada porque Cartman continuo.

-¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Desde la primera vez que apareció ese idiota hasta que ella se fue! ¡Todo!- Llevo sus manos hasta su cabello tirando de el, para tener otro clase de dolor que lo distrajera de su pesar y que le ayudara a impedir llorar. Unos segundos después unas suaves manos se posaron sobre las suyas, haciendo que soltara su cabellos, luego Kyle lo abrazo, sus risos le hacían cosquillas en el rostro, le correspondió sin pensarlo.

-Puedes contármelo cuando estés listo, pero no necesitas mentirme, solo estoy aquí para ayúdate- Kyle sabía que castaño estaba llorando silenciosamente.

-Esta bien- Le dijo en un susurro cuando estuvo más tranquilo. Se separó de Kyle-Te lo diré- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos aunque estaba inseguro.


End file.
